


Agent of the Inquisition

by NashtheVampyre



Series: Agent of the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashtheVampyre/pseuds/NashtheVampyre
Summary: Agent Nash Steele is an Enhanced Talent Agent for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. While on a mission to investigate a graveyard during and eclipse she is sucked into a rift that throws her into the chaos of Thedas. Uncertain if she will ever find a way back, she finds herself focusing on helping the newly founded Inquisition as they try and save their world.





	1. Welcome to Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure if I wanted to post this, it's on going, but purely written for my own escape reality purposes. It's the first real attempt at writing I've done in years, and it's sure to be less than a master piece, but I figure there is no harm in posting it. 
> 
> Slight cross over into the Hellboy/BPRD universe, but it's hardly the focus. The character of Nash is based loosely on myself, and I can hear the kids way back in my 6th grade class screeching about "Mary Sue this, and Mary Sue that." But seriously Mary can sue me because not two shits are given.

The eclipse was set to happen any moment, though we were hardly here for the sights. The long abandoned cemetery around me began to dim as the sun slipped behind the moon. I held up my camera and began shooting in every direction. With all the reports coming from this place lately I was bound to catch something. A sudden spike on the EMF detector caught my attention as it beeped in alarm from it’s place on my belt. The sun was now nearly covered. 

“Looks like we got company.” I called as it spiked even higher, the red indicator lights illuminating the leather of my holster. 

“Eyes peeled, we don’t want to get caught of gaurd…. Again.” Cpt. Ben Daimio, my field commander, grumbled from the other side of the graveyard. 

I rolled my eyes. “You are never going to let me live down Onterio are you?” 

This elicited a rare laugh from the man. “Bet your ass I’m not.”

The area was finally covered in darkness as the last sliver of the sun was obscured completely. The EMF dropped eerily silent as well, causing me to groan, “I doubt that’s a good sign-” but before I could finish my thought the EMF spiked off the charts, it’s alarm piercing the otherwise silent cemetery. A split second a later, a loud bone rattling cracking erupted behind me. 

“Shit!” Ben hollered as I spun, eyes widening at the sight before me. It looked like an undulating green tear in the space itself. I didn’t have time to react.

“NASH MOVE!” Daimio yelled, but it was too late. Before either of us had time to think, I was sucked in, and my vision was obscured by suffocating darkness. 

It felt as if I was being stretched and constricted at the same time. Like being pulled through a wormhole, flying at record speed. The trip ended as quick as it began as my body collided with something hard. 

I coughed as the wind was knocked out of me, but an earth shaking roar sent me back into work mode. I staggered quickly to my feet and balked at the towering horned monster that stood off to my right.   
A hand grabbed my arm and pulled be back sharply. I instinctively whipped out my side arm and spun to face who’d touched me. 

“Who are you?” the man asked a look of shock on his face. “Where-where did you come from?” 

I shook my head as another roar filled the area, I chanced a look over my shoulder to see people attacking the thing with…. Swords? What in the sweet hell? 

“I have no clue, but I think we have more pressing matters.” I shouted over the fighting as I spun and took aim at the monster. I mean, hell, if anything it was my job to kill monsters. 

I noticed above that another undulating green portal was stationed in the middle of the battle field, which appeared to be a ruined building of some sort. I didn’t have much time to focus on how out of place everything was as more monsters poured from the portal at random intervals. Thankfully, I had bought extra ammo this time around. After Onterio I’d learned to be over prepared for even the most seemingly simple cases. 

The battle went on for a good amount of time, in which I’d only managed to receive a handful of new scrapes and bruises. A shooting stream of green made me stop and lower my weapon in awe. A man stood, the light stemming from his hand and connecting straight into the portal. It cracked, and I could faintly hear the man scream out before it snapped and a powerful blast of energy knocked nearly everyone on the field off their feet. 

I groaned again as I stared up into the sky, laid out flat on my back. That was when I truly noticed the magnitude of what I was looking at. A giant swirling green vortex twisted above me. 

“Well shi-” I stopped as the cold metal of a sword pressed into my throat. “Make that a double shit.”

“Get up. Slowly.” a short dark haired woman with sharp features commanded darkly. 

I inclined my head, well, as best I could, and moved to slowly stand. “Who are you and why did you fall from that rift?” she demanded, sword still pointed at me. 

“Nash Steele, enhanced talent agent for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense.” I answered gesturing to myself. “As to how I fell out of that… rift? Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Bureau? Are you a demon from the fade?!” she questioned forcefully. By now we had a crowd forming around us. 

“The hell is the fade?” I questioned confused as all hell.

“She is no demon, Cassandra.” the man who had originally grabbed my shoulder spoke up. “Where did you come from, what can you remember before you fell?” 

Well, he’s a lot nicer than the angry chick. 

“My team and I was investigating strange energy reports at an abandoned cemetery during the eclipse. The EMF-electromagnetic field- detector went crazy and I was sucked into this freaky green portal that just opened right behind me. You can probably guess the rest.” I explained as if this happened everyday, and granted at the Buearu strange shit does happen nearly everyday, so one gets used to it.

They all just stared as if I had suddenly turned into Abe Sapien, resident amphibious humanoid.

“Electro-what?” the woman questioned looking irritated.

“Electromagnetic field detector.” I pulled the device off of my belt. “It lights up and tells you when there is a disturbance in the area, spirits and certain other entities disrupt it, and this baby lets us know they’re around.” The woman- Cassandra - took the item from my hand and frowned down at it.

“Leliana have you ever seen a device such as this?” she questioned. Another woman, with vivid red hair partially hidden behind a deep hood, strode over and looked it over. 

“Okay guys, I gotta ask, what’s with the swords? Is this some sort of weird renaissance LARP convention or something?” I spoke before the other woman could. 

Cassandra scowled. “You are babbling nonsense, what else would one use?”

Slowly I reached down and picked up my side arm, which was still laying on the ground. “This? A gun, come on guys this is the 21st century, you can cut the role playing now.” 

“That is a weapon?” she frowned, eyes scrutinizing. 

“It is Cassandra, I personally saw it to be quite effective against the demons. She was able to fell them quickly with single shots.” the bald man once again spoke. 

“Like a super small cross bow-huh.” a shorter man noted from beside the other man.

I stared over at him for the first time really noticing his ears. “Damn, those are some really realistic ears, man.” I said off handedly. 

Now it was his turn to frown at me confused. “I am an elf, what would you expect?”

I laughed loudly, but it died slowly as I noticed everyone staring at me as if I was the truly strange one. “You’re not- I mean…” They looked too serious. “Well damn.” I glanced around that the crowd. “I am not in Kansas anymore am I?”

They continued to stare. “Okay, let’s cut the shit then. Where the hell am I?” 

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes, formerly. It was recently destroyed during the Conclave.” the red headed woman explained. 

“That doesn’t help much. What country, hell, what planet am I on? Europe? Earth? Help me out here.” 

Cassandra sheathed her sword with a sigh, apparently realizing that I was not a threat after all.   
“You are near the village of Haven, in Ferelden. This world is called Thedas.” the elf explained calmly. 

“Great… so I landed in a different dimension… Daimio is going to be so pissed.” 

Cassandra spoke up loudly. “Enough, we will discuss this more back at Haven. Leliana, see that Trevelyan is treated promptly. You,” she said gesturing my forward. “Come with us.” 

I sighed and holstered my sidearm. “Not like I got anywhere else to go.” 

-

The village of Haven was bustling with people, civilians and soldiers alike from what I could tell. All of which eyed me with curiosity as I was led through the streets and up into a towering stone church like building. 

I was led to the very back, into a room where everyone filed around the large central table. Cassandra stood directly across from me, the other woman, Leliana to her right, along with another blonde well muscled man to her left. The elf had also joined, though he hung closer towards me to the left end of the table.

“So,” Cassandra began. “You claim to be from… another world?” Her tone sounded skeptical at best, and she still eyed me with a look of distrust. 

I gazed around the table taking in everyone’s similar looks before answering. “There’s no other explanation. In my world there has never been a Thedas, or more specifically a country named Ferelden. Before I landed here I was investigating a cemetery in a suburb of Chicago, Illinois. A large city located in the country of America.” I looked back around and could feel the confusion accumulating in the room. 

“And why investigate a cemetery at all?” Leliana asked before I could say anything more. 

“The graveyard in question has long been famous for being haunted, but that usually isn’t a high priority of the Bureau, but lately we’d been receiving reports of escalating violent encounters, along with one possible cast of possession-”

“So this Bureau you work for is similar to the Templar order?” the blonde man cut me off with a curious look. 

I frowned, confused myself. “Um… I don’t know? We investigate paranormal occurrences, fight monsters, keep the general public safe from things that go ‘bump in the night’.” I shook my head getting off topic. “Anyway, my team had been scoping out the cemetary for a couple of days and we picked up a load of weird energy readings. We figured it had something to do with the coming eclipse. Incidentally, the portal-or rift- appeared right as the eclipse reached its peak. However, I don’t know if there is a connection, but I guess it’s possible.” 

 

“Perhaps the eclipse in your world happened at the same time as the rift in the temple was opened, somehow the concurrent events opened a connection between our worlds-” the bald elf began speculating. 

“And I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” I finished for him, and he inclined his head in agreement. 

Leliana hummed, and Cassandra seemed less distrustful of my story. “It makes sense, I suppose.” she conceded. “As much as anything makes sense anymore.” 

“In any event, you may prove to be a valuable ally. That is if you plan on staying, we could use all of the help we can get.” The man spoke up again. 

“I don’t have a clue how to even get back to my world, so I don’t have anywhere else to go at the moment.” I said honestly. “And even so, this kind of stuff falls within my job description. I’ll help anyway I can.” 

Cassandra nodded, evidently pleased by this statement. 

I clapped my hands together as I regarded each of them. “Well then, I believe proper introductions are in order, this time without a sword to my throat.” I said, with a slight smirk to Cassandra. Plus if we were going to be working together for the foreseeable future it was good to know everyone. “I’m Agent Nash Steele, Enhanced Talent Agent for the B.P.R.D.” I started with a level of professional formality, emphasized with a dramatic, but slight, bow.

“Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, right hand of Divine Justinia.” Cassandra responded in kind. 

“Leliana, left hand of the Divine and serving Spymaster.” the redhead responded swiftly. 

“Commander Cullen Rutherford, former Templar Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi.” The blonde man stated. 

I inclined my head to him as I turned to the elf who smiled slightly. “I’m afraid I have no impressive title to being with.” he said lightly. “However, my name is Solas.” 

I nodded with a slight smirk back. “Well, as crazy as today has been, I look forward to working with you all.”


	2. Distrust in the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash and Company head to the Hinterland and her secrets are brought into the light. Thankfully, not everyone is quick to judge.

I groaned as a loud bell tolled pulling me from my not so restful sleep. Groaning, I opened my eyes and took in the cabin that was my new home. Granted it was certainly cozier than my concrete walled accommodations at the Bureau, I was still trying to wrap my head around being in a completely different world, but having seen my fair share of strange shit I was able to take it in stride. 

It’s just another mission. Just another monster to kill. 

I can handle that.

Throwing on my uniform and boots I walked out into the cold of Haven. Seeing as I didn’t know how long I’d be here, I figured it would be prudent to learn as much as I could about this world, and what better place to do that then the Tavern over some hot coffee and some breakfast. 

Of course it was only when I walked into said taven that I realized that I had no currency that would work in this world. 

“Well look who it is!” A voice called from the right side of the room. I turned to see the short man from yesterday seated at a dimly lit table waving me over. 

“Hope the Seeker didn’t give you too much grief last night.” he said as I pulled out the chair to sit down. 

“Actually, it was quite civil. Though I can see the intimidation factor.” I said with a slight laugh. 

The man chuckled and held out his hand. “Varric Tethras, rouge, story-teller, and unwelcome tag along.” he said as an introduction. 

I shook his hand with a smile, it was nice to have a friendly face here. “Nash Steele, I fight monsters.” 

“Well this world is right up your alley then!” he said while waving the bar keep over. “Flissa, let's get another plate over here for my new friend.” 

I tried over wave him off, though I was hungry. “I don’t have the money for-” 

He brushed me off as the woman -Flissa- brought over another plate and a steaming mug. “After the day you had, you need a good meal.” 

I thanked him as I tucked into a piece of sausage. “Damn, this is definitely better than the food in the mess hall.” I noted savoring the non-microwaved meat. 

As I ate I remembered the other reason I had sought out the Tavern. “Varric, if you wouldn’t mind, I could use some info about this world. I’m kind of at a loss here.” 

“Heh, we got a lot to cover then.” he said taking a quick drink. “Let’s begin with the basics.”

These lessons on the basics ended up lasting 3 hours, it was a good thing the dwarf enjoyed talking. We covered races, the basic religions, countries, the fade (though he said Solas was the expert on that front), among other things. By the time we decided to call it a day the sun was high, and I guessed it was about noon. I said goodbye to my new found dwarven friend and planned on heading back to my cabin. I was nearly there when I noticed Solas standing outside of the cabin across from mine apparently performing some kind of meditation. When I got nearer he opened his eyes. 

“Good afternoon Agent.” he said as a greeting. 

I turned course and walked closer to him. “Afternoon, Solas. And you can just call me Nash, agent sounds too formal.” 

This earned me a small smile and as he inclined his head. “As you say. How are you adjusting?” he asked. “It’s not everyday one wakes in a different world.” 

I shrugged casually. “I’m sure I’ll have a mental breakdown eventually, but for right now I’m just trying to treat this like any other mission.” I said honestly. 

He nodded and looked as if he was deep in thought for a moment. “You work with spirits often in your work?” he questioned catching me off guard. 

“Well, sometimes. We deal with a wide variety of entities and anomalies.” I answered. “Varric mentioned that you’re the resident fade expert here. He said that you would be the one to talk to regarding the spirits and demons that we’ll be facing.” 

Solas nodded. “He is correct. I have spent a great deal of my life studying the fade and it’s inhabitants.” 

“So the fade is like a dimension that exists alongside this one symbiotically, both existing simultaneously, only separated by the veil?” I questioned hoping I remembered the terms correctly from Varric. 

Solas eyebrows quirked up in surprise. “That is to put it simply, but yes, essentially.” 

Score one for Nash, I was on a roll. “Okay, so the breach is like a hole between this world and the fade, along with the smaller rifts, which causes demons to be drawn into this world, which in turn adds fuel to this already out of control fire?” I said quickly putting all the pieces in place as I spoke. 

“In essence. When spirits are drawn forcibly into this world, the shock often corrupts them, turning them into demons-”

I cut him off. “So the demons aren’t always demons?” I said confused. 

He nodded once more. “Indeed. Spirits are corrupted and changed into demons when they are denied their intended purpose, or otherwise influenced by an outside source. If one were to encounter, say, a spirit of purpose in the fade, and expect it to be a desire demon, it will adapt.” 

“So when in the fade the spirits can be directly altered by the state of one’s mind?” I restated, crossing my arms over my chest as a particularly cold wind chilled me. 

“Yes. Are spirits different in your world?” he asked looking curious. 

I nodded happy to talk about a subject I could grasp in a world so foreign. “In my experience spirits can come in many different varieties, the Bureau alone has classified hundreds from around our world, but technically speaking they are different than demons, not alternate forms of the same entity.” I explained suppressing a shiver. I wondered briefly how he didn’t appear cold at all, especially since he appeared to not be wearing shoes. 

Solas, however, just seemed enthralled by my statement. “That is fascinating.” he said. Then he looked around, brow slightly furrowed. “If I may ask, I would like to speak more, would you be opposed to conversing at length about this, perhaps inside out of the cold?”

I laughed. “So you did notice the shivering? And here I thought I was being discreet.” I joked, arms still crossed tightly over my chest as I tired to stay still in the cold air. “No, by all means. It’s nice to be able to talk about a familiar subject.” 

Solas smiled and gestured for me to follow him. 

His cabin wasn’t that different from mine, aside from the scattering of notes and books on the desk, it was almost identical. We set across from each other in chairs near the fire and resumed our conversation. He told me more about the fade, a subject he was most enthusiastic to speak about, and one that I found easier to grasp than the political states that Varric had described earlier. In turn I told him about various paranormal principles that existed in my world, along with a few interesting missions I’d handled over the years. 

“Forgive me,” he said after I’d finished describing our run in with a wendigo. “But you’ve mentioned being a ‘enhanced talent agent’, I’m curious as to what exactly that means.” 

I wrung my hands, this was the topic that could get a bit tricky. “Well, at the Bureau we have different designations, there are the regular agents who are usually enlisted from other branches of the military, and then there is us ‘enhanced talent’ guys. Basically, we have… traits, let’s say, that separate us from the general human public.” I described loosely. 

He quirked an eyebrow, obviously even more intrigued now. “I see. Forgive me if you do not wish to speak about it.”

I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it, I mean, I’ve come to terms with it. It’s just most people can be… distrustful of it sometimes.” 

He smiled slightly, eyes glistening with a slight mischief. “I am not most people.” he said simply. 

Oh I’m going to like this guy. 

“Alright then,” I cracked my knuckles out of habit and leaned closer. “along with being a powerful empath with a penchant for manipulating energy, I’m a half-vampire. My father was the real undead deal, and my mother was human, in turn I get most of the perks, and only a few of the drawbacks.” I answered as frankly as I could. 

Solas however suddenly looked lost, and I frowned. Great, me being vampy is what throws him off.

“Forgive me, but I am unfamiliar with the term vampire.” he said, brow furrowed obviously confused. 

I frowned myself. “Vampires don’t exist here?” I asked surprised. He shook his head, no. “Well shit, I guess that works in my benefit then, you can’t be inherently afraid of me if you don’t know what I am.” I chuckled darkly, remembering a distrust more than a few human agents held against me. 

“Why would one fear you inherently?” I looked even more confused now, but underneath the curiosity was even higher. 

“Vampires traditionally are considered undead creatures that feed off the blood of the living in order to sustain their own lives. A lot tend to fit the stereotype, killing and feeding off innocent civilians, and in turn we have to put them down.” 

“But you are half-blooded?” he questioned, eyebrow quirked. 

“Yeah, I don’t need blood to live. The Bureau had me experiment with it once though, made me stronger, sure, but I nearly became addicted to the stuff. So, I put a stop to that, lest I become the insatiable monster I’ve been trained to kill.” I fidgeted with a small smirk, trying to brush over the fact that the ordeal was a lot more traumatic than I cared to let on. “In the end I’m just harder to kill than the average human, basically. My heritage gives me an edge that makes going up against other monsters slightly less dangerous. Nothing better to kill a monster, than a monster, right?”

He hummed. “I would hardly call you a monster, however, I see how it can be beneficial given your line of work.” he stated. “And the others you work with, are they similar?”

I slight twinge went through my chest as I thought about my friends, my family really, that I wasn’t sure I’d ever actually see again. But I tried not to think about that. 

Focus on the mission.

“Yeah, no other vampires but, Ben, my field commander he rose from the dead after 3 days, no real special powers but he’s a highly trained for combat. Liz is pyrokinetic, can set fires with her mind. She was basically raised by the Bureau too, after an accident in her childhood. Abe,” I smiled wistfully. “He’s complicated, but essentially he’s an amphibious humanoid, or “Fish man”, though he hates being called that. And Roger-” I frowned trying to keep my voice straight. “He- was a homunculus, an alchemically created human.”

If Solas picked up on my stumble he didn’t mention it. I cleared my throat and began again. 

“Johann is a former medium whose body was destroyed was he was astrally projected, so now he’s essentially a ghost in a containment suit, and HB who has since left is, well, a demon, or half-demon more like” I said as his eyebrows shot up. “but not like the ones you have here.” I added. “Demons in my world are as different as the spirits are.” 

“That is- remarkable.” he began but a knock on the door stopped him before he could say anymore. 

Solas moved to open it, and I saw the Seeker standing outside. Her trademarked scowl was on her face. 

“The Herald has awoken.” I heard her say. “We have declared the inquisition in earnest. Tomorrow we will leave for the Hinterlands.” I turned further and noticed her looking past Solas to me. “Are you feeling up to heading into the field?” she asked. 

I shrugged. “Always.” I responded, part of me itching that the prospect of getting out and actually doing something. 

If I sit around too much I run the risk of a freakout. I need to stay occupied.

“Good. We leave at dawn.” and with that she retreated leaving Solas to close the door and move back to his seat. 

“Okay so where are the Hinterlands and what can I expect?” I asked going straight into agent mode. 

-

I awoke before dawn the next morning and readied my gear. I had a couple of clips left for my sidearm, along with various daggers and knives that had made the journey with me. Cassandra still found it necessary to furnish me with a sword last night. “Just in case.” she said said. It was a well balanced, if not run of the mill sword, and I had no complaints about it. Cassandra had tried to get me some of what passed for armor in this world, however, I had turned her down citing my Bureau issue gear to be more than sufficient. With everything I’d need loaded up I headed out into the chill of the predawn air. 

The seeker, commander, and the man whom I suspected to be “The Herald” were already by the gate when I approached. Solas had explained that people had taken to calling the man “Herald of Andraste” after he stemmed the growth of the breach. I likened Andraste to the figure of Jesus mixed with Joan of Arch from my world, and found it interesting how similar the Chantry seemed to the Catholic religion as well. 

Different world, similar principals.

“Morning Commander, Seeker, Herald.” I greeted as I made my way closer. 

The Commander smiled and greeted me back while Cassandra merely nodded, and the Herald seemed to give me a once over. Well at least the Cullen is a happy camper this morning. 

“You must be the otherworlder.” The herald said in place of a greeting holding out his hand. “Adrian Trevelyan.” 

 

I shook his hand, but could tell this was a bit of a pissing contest. “Agent Nash Steele.” I said stiffly, making sure my handshake was firm and unyielding. 

“The herald has been informed of your… situation.” the Commander said with a slight cough, obviously unsure of what to do as Trevelyan and I still eyed each other.

“Just be sure to keep up, and I’m sure we will have no problems.” the man said dismissively as Solas made his way over with a questioning look on his face. 

“It is you who should be concerned about keeping up.” I said with a smirk. Now, I know I shouldn’t goad him on, but I so did dislike people who thought they were above others. I reasoned Trevelyan must be of Noble birth, and therefore felt entitled to respect. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t how I operated. 

Once Trevelyan had moved to speak with the Seeker and Commander, Solas turned to me, keeping his voice low. “What was that about, Nash?” 

“Oh you know just a friendly sizing up.” I said with a lopsided grin. However my smirk slid slowly off my face as I heard bickering behind me. 

“Move it knife ear you’re late with my breakfast!” a disgruntled rough voice shouted. I turned to see an elf staggering to get up off the ground from which she had apparently been shoved. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” she hastily responded. “I-I was helping the-” he cut her off with a raised hand which caused her to fall back again in fear of being hit. 

“Don’t give me no excuses rabbit I said move-” 

Scowl firmly on my face I stalked over fists clenched. “Hey asshole, how about you piss the fuck off.” I hollered. 

Oh yes, I’m quite eloquent when I’m seething with rage. 

Varric had informed me about the the tensions between elves and humans, but to witness this treatment first hand? It pissed me off, and it was way too early to be polite. 

The portly man rounded on me as the elven woman gaped wide-eyed. 

“Ain’t none of yer business, this knife ear needs to-” 

He stopped once my knife was an inch from his face. Drastic, but it got the point across. 

“Don’t you ever and I do mean ever, let me catch you talking to someone, or treating anyone this was again. Are we clear? You will not raise so much as your voice, let alone your fist to anyone unless your life is at stake. Do you understand?” I seethed through clenched teeth.

The man sputtered out a yes and I sheathed my knife and turned to help the woman up. But just as I turned my back I heard him mutter, “Filthy rabbit fuck-” I didn’t even let him finish, I didn’t even think before I turned fluidly and slammed my fist into his face.

“What did I just say?!” I shouted as the man recoiled in pain, blood streaming from his probably broken nose. 

“Agent Steele!” Cassandra yelled from behind me by the gates. I didn’t acknowledge her though, as I turned and held out my hand for the woman to take. She hesitated but then grabbed it and I hauled her to her feet. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. She nodded yes, though she was shaking and tears were still in her eyes. “If anyone treats you like that again, you come to me. My name is Nash, and they will answer to me, okay?” I said firmly, but gently, and she nodded again before thanking me and hurrying off. 

I stood there a moment calming my breathing before I turned and found the party, which now included Varric staring at me. 

Cassandra spoke first. “Agent you cannot just-”

I held up my hand to silence her as I walked closer. “I’m sorry, but where I’m from, we don’t tolerate racism.” I said heatedly. “I never have, and I’m not about to start now.” 

Varric chuckled lightening the tension that had gathered. “Well, that’s a lesson in civility that he won’t soon forget.” 

Cassandra sighed. “Enough, it’s time to move. It’ll be a three day journey to the Hinterlands, and we’ve wasted enough time.” 

Never thought I’d miss cramped Bureau choppers….

We walked for a good half hour before Solas fell into stride next to me. “It was admirable what you did back in Haven. Most people wouldn’t not have batted an eye.” 

I snorted. “Well, I batted the guys face instead. I tend to do the opposite of what most people deem acceptable.” 

Solas let out a small chuckle. “You certainly made an example of him. Though I am curious, what did you say to the woman?” 

“I told her to come to me if anyone else tried pulling that shit. That they would personally answer to me.” 

Solas hummed. “You’re on track to make quite the reputation, da’len.”

“Da’len? Is that some sort of elven word for “kicker of assess?” 

He laughed at my phrase. “More like ‘young person’-”

“You so did not just call me ‘kid’.” I said with mock offense. 

“Well the connotation is similar.” he said with a mischievous smile. 

“Jokes on you, I’m older than I look.” I said with an equally mischievous smirk, one which gained me a small look of confusion. 

Thankfully, Varric fell into line next to me, allowing me to preserve the mystery a little while longer. “So you think a book about a otherworldly figure falling from the sky would sell?” 

I snorted, at least this walk would be interesting. 

-

The three days travel was long, by my standards, but ultimately uneventful. Solas and I spoke frequently about the more ‘paranormal’ aspects of this world, and Varric continued to tell me about the more standard aspects. Cassandra still seemed leery of me, but I was used to that treatment by now. And she doesn’t even know everything that I divulged to Solas. I wonder how she’d react.   
The ‘Herald’, his Lordship Adrien Trevelyan, however, turned out to be the biggest thorn in my side as the days we neared the Hinterlands. I’m not sure why but it seemed like he had a grudge against my very existence.

Maybe he wanted to be the only person to fall out of a rift? I mused. 

We were nearly to the Crossroads when the sounds of clashing metal and shouting started filtering through the trees. Cassandra readied herself at once. 

“Get ready. We knew to expect conflict from the mages and templars.” she said moving to take point with Adrian following behind. Varric readied his crossbow and disappeared into the tree line while Solas and I stayed a distance behind. 

Both Varric and Solas had tried to explain the animosity that had grown into a full scale war between the mages and the templars, but I still had a hard time grasping it. I wholeheartedly agreed with the mage rebellion after every conversation. How could you lock children away, tell them they’re dangers to society, just because they were born with magic? Granted, and argument could be made that the Bureau was a similar type of cage…. I digress. 

We rounded the path, clearing the treeline, where an open expanse revealed both mages and templars engaged in a decent sized skirmish. 

“Templars! We are not here to fight you!” Cassandra tried calling over the roaring of the fight as a few of the knights turned their attention to us. 

On charged at Cassandra with his shield, but she dodged it easily. 

And so it began.   
After using more ammo than I’d have liked I switched to the sword Cassandra had furnished me with. I wasn’t sure how long we had been fighting, it felt too long. More and more kept coming, mage and templar alike both targeting us despite Cassandra, and Solas’, exclamations of neutrality. 

I turned to make a note of everyone's positions on the field, in order to make sure no one needed backup. Ironically enough I was the one about to need back up. 

I didn’t see the templar until his shield slammed into my side knocking me back. I rolled to the side just as his sword slammed into the place I’d fallen. Swinging my legs around I knocked him off balance onto his back, but he twisted and caught me with an armored boot straight to the sternum. 

Fuck damn that is going to bruise like a bitch.

I fell back again coughing as pain bloomed in my chest. The man used this opportunity to try and pin me, a dagger clenched in his gauntleted fist. With one arm pinned and the other trying to keep the dagger from plunging into my chest I acted purely on instinct… and his neck was exposed. 

I jerked his hand far enough to the side that I could lunge up enough to tear into his throat. He screamed, dagger falling from his hand as he flailed grasping at my cloths in a desperate attempt to save himself. 

I could feel my heart racing, blood pounding through my veins. 

The mans struggling grew less and less, but still I persisted. Once I started it was damn near impossible to stop. The feeling of drinking the blood from still warm veins… it was indescribable. 

Don’t become the thing you hate. You are strong without it. Kid… stop. 

My eyes shot open and I threw the mans limp body away from me. Gasping I could still here HB’s words in my mind. Don’t become the monster. 

I chanced a look around and my breath caught in my chest as I found the entire party staring down at me. 

“I- well fuck.” I breathed, chest still heaving as my heart pounded against my ribs.

-  
With my already bruised sternum, Cassandra’s not so gentle grabbing of my vest felt worse than it should have. “You are a demon!” she shouted as she drew her sword on my and held the point to my throat once more. 

“Cassandra stop this!” Solas shouted. “She is not a demon!” 

The Seeker only scowled deeper. “She tore out that man's throat, drained his blood, Solas! She is an Envy demon possessing the body of some apostate-”

“She is not Cassandra, lower your weapon!” Solas exclaimed down beside her. 

The Seeker glanced to him and then back to me, growling with a look of disgust she tore her sword away and sheathed it. “Explain. Now.” she demanded sharply

“Shouldn’t we get out of the-” I began to say, but Cassandra stopped me before I could say more

“Now.” she hissed, hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. 

I sighed with frustration. “Fine, short version. I’m half human, half vampire. Solas already explained you don’t have those here, so long story short vampires are creatures that feed on blood to survive, I don’t need to because I’m only half, but I still have the ability to. That being said, I was pinned Cassandra, I saw an opening and I acted. It was either that or a dagger in my chest. And, while that wouldn’t have killed me, it would have hurt like a bitch, and I’d rather have avoided that. Capiche?” 

Cassandra seemed torn between seething and confused, but her hand was still tight on her sword.

“It is the truth, Cassandra. She has spoken to me about-” 

The Seeker now rounded on Solas. “You knew and you didn’t deem it necessary to inform anyone else of this fact?” 

I chanced a glance away from the Seeker to Solas, who seemed quite at ease with the woman’s anger.

“I did not, because she is not a threat, to you, or to anyone else.” he replied firmly.

As much as I didn’t want her anger turned back on me, I knew I had to salvage what I could.

“Being what I am is what got me into the Bureau in the first place. There or here, it doesn’t matter, my job is to protect people, Cassandra. Being what I am gives me an edge to fight the things that would tear a normal person apart. If it would make you feel better I will try not to have to resort to tearing anyones throat out again unless absolutely necessary.” 

The seeker stared me down as I spoke, but her hand fell away from her weapon as she sighed. “I suppose there is not much to do about this now. Just-” she shook her head and turned to walk back to the path. “Come on, we’ve wasted more than enough time.” 

I watched as she walked away, Trevelyan following after giving me look of disgust before he turned. Varric gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my arm before he headed after them. I ran a bloodied hand through my hair and let out a breath that I didn’t realized I’d been holding. 

“Are you alright?” Solas’ deep accented voice said softly from beside me. I nearly jumped not realizing how close he was. 

I exhaled and tried to smile, but it turned to a grimace as I remembered I probably had blood all over my face. “I’ll-yeah. I’m alright.” 

He put his hand lightly on my shoulder. “Do not worry about them, you did what you had too.” 

“Yeah I keep telling myself that.” I responded lowly, more to myself than him. 

He squeezed my shoulder gently before gesturing forward. “Come. I’ll tend to your injuries when we reach the crossroads.”


	3. More Fun in the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Nash help out in the Hinterland, and Nash gets a taste of the Fade.

The crossroads were a grim sight. The mage templar fighting had produced a lot of wounded which were being cared for either in the street or in the local chantry. People glanced at me with wide eyes as we passed, seeing me drenched in blood was doing nothing for their moral apparently.

Cassandra went with Adrian to speak with Mother Giselle, and Varric decided to scout out the village, while Solas took me out of the way in order to fix up my injuries; granted due to my quick healing it wasn’t truly necessary. However, Solas insisted and so we approached a small stream and he told me to sit while he pulled out a piece of cloth for me to use to remove the blood from my face. 

Slowly I went to work washing as much of the crimson off my person as I could as Solas rummaged through his pack for healing potions. I caught a glimpse of my face in the water and stopped as I stared back at my distorted features. I really fucked up. This whole thing is fucked up… 

“Nash?” Solas said softly, a questioning lilt to his voice. 

I shook my head and bent down, submerging my face in the cold water. Pulling back with a gasp as water dripped down onto my uniform. “Ugh, I need a proper shower.” I muttered as I slicked back my short now soaking wet hair. Solas just stared as if I’d gone mad, or as if he was waiting for me to fess up to my feelings that I was trying hard to suppress.

Damn Elf.

I groaned and leaned back on my heels. “Alright, I’m not fine.” I said slightly exasperated. “What I did today, no one was supposed to see, and I’m sorry you did.” he tried to interject, but I held up my hand and stopped him. “No, I know what it looks like. I know it’s terrible, and a little part of me, alright, a large part of me resents that it’s this ingrained instinctual response. I shouldn’t have done it. Last time I had blood I- I could hardly control it.” I confessed. “It’s like a drug, Solas, and today I just couldn’t stop. I didn’t because I wanted more, craved it and I-” I stopped rambling and hung my head into my hands. “I have no idea why I’m shouting this at you right now.”

I could hear him move, but I didn’t look up to see where he’d gone. When he finally spoke it was much closer than expected. 

“Because you are in an unfamiliar place, and you feel alone without people who readily can understand your condition?” he said soothingly from in front of me. 

I lifted my head with a confused frown on my brow. Yes, he was indeed in front of me, eyes shining with sympathy. Hell, his whole aura screamed sympathy.

“I think the shock is catching up to me.” I muttered, and he nodded in understanding. “I mean walking around in a world so different from what you’re used to is a huge mind fuck.” I added with a breathy laugh. “They certainly don’t train you for this at the Bureau.” 

His brow creased for a moment and I could feel a wave of understanding wash over me. Understanding, and the pain of longing for something long lost?   
I frowned as I tried to interpret the emotions radiating from the elven mage in front of me, but as quick as it had come I was left with nothing. I guess he knew how to close himself off… but why?

What are you hiding?

“I can only imagine the feeling, da’len.” he muttered quickly. “Now let me see to healing you.” 

I grunted, biting my cheek as I filed away my questions for later, and began to unzip my vest and remove my shirt. He seemed taken aback by this, but only briefly. “The worst damage is from the armored kick to my chest, and again, I’m not a child you ass.” I admonished with a grin. 

Solas scoffed. “Well you are younger than I, da’len.” he pressed as the corner of his mouth ticked upwards. 

I snorted. “67.” I told him honestly. 

He frowned as he hovered his hand over the angry blossoming bruise in the center of my chest that was growing under the fabric of my sports bra. “67 what?” he questioned as his hand lit up blue and a tingling spread into my body.

“I’m 67. Born October 27th 1950… not that that means jack shit here. But, yeah, so unless elves age really slowly too, or you just look good for your age, I’m gonna have to say I’m in fact older than you, da’len.” I repeated the word with mirth as he stared at me, eyebrow quirked. 

“I-” he cleared his throat and resumed his healing. “I suppose so.” 

I frowned at his tone. “You don’t seem certain about that.” I pointed out, wishing I could sense his emotions once more, but sadly he was now keeping them hidden from me. 

“You age slowly then?” he asked, dodging my statement. 

Oh you do have secrets don’t you, Solas?

“Well technically true vampires are immortal, but seeing as I only got half of the bargain it’s a toss up. I don’t appear to have aged for a long while now, but whether or not I’m truly immortal or I just age really really slow, is anyone’s guess.” 

He hummed, but didn’t respond as he pulled his hand away and passed me a bottle of red liquid. 

I shrugged and popped the cork. Bottoms up!

I downed the bottle in one shot only to gag and choke as the hellish liquid went down. “Jesus fuck, what the hell is this forest floor flavour?!”

He chuckled softly. “It is a healing elixir derived from elfroot.” 

“Yeah well, it tastes like liquified compost.” I grumbled. Never thought I would miss fake grape flavour, but here we are. 

-

After Solas had finished taking care of me the two of us made to go help who we could at the crossroads while Adrian had his chat with the Chantry lady. Talking with the refugees, I became painfully aware of their struggles. They needed warmer clothing, food, and medical aid. When I allowed myself to tune into it, the turbulent emotions of the area became nearly overwhelming in seconds. 

Another hour past before Adrian showed with Cassandra in tow behind him. “Making a show of helping the locals? That’s good for our image.” he noted with an approving nod of his head. 

I scoffed as I finished up bandaging the leg of an injured farmer who’d been on the wrong end of a templar ambush. “This is hardly a show, these people need help, yesterday.” I patted the man on the shoulder and he smiled, thanking me as I stood dusting off my pants. 

“They need warmer clothes, many were forced to flee their homes with nothing preparing them for the coming cold. In addition, they are also low on medical supplies and food. If you really want to help we should make it a priority to solve this.” I informed him, arms crossing over my chest. 

Cassandra began to nod in agreement, but Adrian spoke up shaking his own head. “We have our marching orders. We came here to speak with the Chantry Mother and secure mounts for the Inquisition. We can hardly waste time running about playing errand boys.” he waved his hand dismissively. “No, we go to speak with Master Dennet next, that is our priority.” 

Cassandra frowned seeming torn. At least she seems to have temporarily put aside her mistrust for me. “Perhaps she and Solas could stay to help the refugees?” she suggested. “Solas is a healer, they could do good here for the Inquisition while we go and speak to Dennet.” 

Adrian seemed to mull this over for a moment, then he sighed. “I suppose that makes sense. If you trust Solas to be able to keep her under control.” 

Solas and Varric who had been walking towards us stopped short as my lip quirked into a snarl. Even Cassandra who had held me at sword point a little more than an hour earlier stared at the back of Adrian’s head wide-eyed. 

“Excuse me?” I questioned, eyes narrowed. 

Adrian shrugged as if what he just said wasn’t an offensive condemnation. Was he truly so oblivious? 

“It’s merely a statement of fact, Agent Steele.” he said nonchalantly before turning back to Cassandra. “Alright, let’s head off. You’re with us Varric.” 

The dwarf patted my arm as he passed. “Oh joy. This’ll be fun. Stay outta trouble you two.” he said with a wink at the end as he headed after them. 

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as Solas moved to stand next to me. 

“Don’t let him bother you. I fear that due to his rather privileged upbringing he suffers from a severe lack of tact. Especially, when dealing with those he feels to be beneath him.” 

I snorted. “I take it you’ve already been on the receiving end of his obliviousness?” 

Solas smiles coldly. “Let’s just say, he’s not used to elves that don’t bow to him.”

I rolled my eyes. “Charming.” I ran a hand through my now dry hair and bit my lip as I looked around the village. “Well anyhow, we got our work cut out for us here. Where do you wanna start?” 

-

I wasn’t sure exactly how big the Hinterlands were, but from the way Solas spoke it seemed like his royal assness and the gang wouldn’t be back for a few days. We elected to go hunting first, word on the street was rams ran plentiful in the hills around the village, and if we could get enough meat the villages would be set for a while. The hunter on cook duty lent us a bow to use, though unfortunately I had no knowledge of how to use the damned thing. 

“You’ve never used a bow?” Solas quipped with a mirth filled smirk.

I growled as the arm just fell from my fingers as I tried to adjust it. “We have sniper rifles where I’m from, that’s what I’m proficient with this. Not this… this medieval contraption!” I turned and shoved the thing at him. “How about you put that money where your mouth is, mage.” I said mockingly, but it was venomless, and he knew it. 

“As you say, da’len.” he replied smoothly, taking the bow from me. 

I huffed and crossed my arms watching him. Without missing a beat, he skillfully lined up the arrow, pulled and let it fly. I stared as the arrow soared across the clearing and hit the ram that had been peacefully grazing on the opposite side. I turned back to Solas who wore a shit eating smirk. 

“How? What in the- I thought… you did that so fast.” I stammered dumbfounded. How in the hell had he managed to do that? 

“I’m not just a mage. It is prudent to be knowledgeable in more than one skill set.” he seemed to think quickly for a moment then added. “Plus, spending so much time wandering it is essential to know how to hunt for ones self.” 

I raised a brow. “Uh huh...right the whole lonely apostate mage thing.” I said waving my hand. 

He chuckled. “Indeed.” 

The day passed with much of the same, and by the time the sun was getting ready to set we had already marked the location of two supply caches, along with our decent haul of ram meat. 

We headed back to the village to find it in much better spirits than when we had left. Given the meat we had supplied it was decided that a celebration of sorts should take place, to “boost moral” as one villager had put it. I couldn’t argue with that, when you're surrounded by hostile forces I guess you had to find happiness where you could. 

The sun had been down for a good while and music drifted from the village as I stared up at the moon from an overhanging ledge I’d retreated to. From here I could see down into the village and appreciate their joy without having to be there. It’s not that I didn’t like the people, I just enjoyed the peace, it wasn’t loud here and the music was just loud enough to be soothing, as opposed to overbearing. 

I’d kill for a beer though.

“You should be careful, I hear wolves stalk these woods.” I voice warned from behind me. I jumped, hand going for my knife when I noticed it was just Solas, who once again was looking pleased as he grinned crookedly. 

“Well, I doubt even they’d manage to be as sneaky as you.” I commented. 

No one sneaks up on me. Ever. Why couldn’t I sense him, hell, why couldn’t I hear him? Maybe it’s an elf thing…

“You don’t wish to take part in the festivities?” he questioned as he came closer and I sat back down. 

“I don’t do parties. It’s… a long story.” I sighed, but patted the ground next to me. “That doesn’t mean I’m loathe for company though. Unless you have better places to be, that is.”

He was silent a moment, and I thought he might leave, but then I heard him as he moved and sat beside me, legs hanging over the rock as mine were. 

“If you wished to tell the story… we have time.” he prodded gently. 

I sighed and hung my head as I fiddled with my hands. It wasn’t the easiest subject to talk about. The whole thing brought up memories that I’d much rather suppress. I knew that talking was supposed to be cathartic, and hell as an empath I was usually the first to offer that advice. Hypocrite.

“Do you remember Roger, the homunculus, I told you about?” I asked softly. He nodded, and I could feel him watching me intently. “Well he was like a brother to me, hell, he was my brother. When he first ended up at the Bureau, for whatever reason he just took to me. He was very impressionable, but I welcomed him with open arms. He was kind and sweet in this almost childlike way. We spent a lot of our downtime together, and whenever the Bureau would host events for our ‘benefactors’, which was basically us freaks being paraded around in front of senators and other high ranking politicians-” I waved my hand. “That’s off topic, but anyway, during these parties Roger and I were always together.” I laughed at recalling one memory. “Once we hijacked the sound system to play dubstep, this loud obnoxious electronic music… loudly. Oh gods, Manning was furious, but Roger and I were too busy dying of laughter to care as all the rich assholes flipped out.” Solas smiled slightly as I looked at him, and I knew he had no clue what dubstep was, but I could tell he got the gist. “Anyway, the point is that, after- well, after he died I just… parties aren’t the same.” I finished simply, my smile now gone as I looked away from him and off at the village. 

I felt his hand come to rest gently on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, da’len.” he comforted softly. 

I chuckled lowly and exhaled deeply. “It’s been years, but every now and again I get reminders. You know, just little things that remind me of him.” I turned my head towards him. “What about you, Solas?” I questioned. “Any siblings, blood related or otherwise?”

He shook his head, and looked down quickly. “No, none. Of course, I have dear friends that I would be devastated to lose, but I’d never considered them siblings.” 

“Tell me about them.” I requested. “Unless, you’d rather not.” 

He gave me a small smile. “If you would like to listen, I’d be glad to tell you.”   
This was how we spent the night. He told me about his friends, who just so happened to be fade spirits, and I told him more about the friends who’d become my family at the Bureau. The moon sailed across the sky and the party below eventually trailed off as the villages went to sleep, but neither of us seemed to pay much attention to that as we continued to talk about our experiences. 

“What do you miss the most about your home world?” Solas asked lazily as we both laid on the ground looking at the stars. 

“Well, there are a lot of things that could come in handy. Cars, helicopters, guns, wi-fi-”

“I have no idea what those are, you know this right?” he interjected with a laugh. 

I turned my head to him. “Cars are… Jesus I’ve never had to describe this to someone with no reference level before…” 

“My apologies for my lack of references.” he said turning his own head to smirk at me. 

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. “Ass.” 

His eyes narrowed. “Be careful, da’len, or someone is liable to bite that insolent tongue of yours.” 

I let out a bark of laughter in spite of myself, and grinned devilishly. “Idle threats are empty threats, mage.” 

He inhaled sharply, and for the briefest moment I caught a hint of his emotions. He felt… hungry, and not in the let’s go get a sandwich kind of way either. Moments passed in this stalemate before he sat up quickly and shook his head. “This is- not right. Even here, I apologize for-” 

I sat up frowning. “Nah, nah hold up. One: don’t apologize,” I said counting off on my fingers. “And two… what do you mean even here? I thought popular opinion said elves liked getting down in the woods?” I joked with a lopsided grin. 

Solas choked back a laugh as he shook his head. “I- that is… no.” 

“Damn.” I interrupted. 

“Stop that.” he warned, but the corner of his mouth was still ticked up. “It’s almost morning, we need to get ready-” 

I snorted. “Ready? We haven’t even slept yet, how about a nap before we tackle the day?” Could I function on no sleep, yes. Did I want to? No.   
Now he truly smiled, and it lit up his eyes in a mischievous light. “You aren’t aware?” 

“Aware of what?” I questioned warily as I looked around and then back to him where he still smirked like a trickster. “What are you up too?” 

He leaned closer, and for the briefest moment I thought maybe he had decided to make good on his threat. He leaned in, and I could feel his breath hot against my ear. I shuttered despite myself. 

What have you gotten yourself into now?

“I think this would better be discussed once you…” he paused, and I could feel his smiled against me. “Wake up.” 

“Wha-!” I shot up in bed and nearly toppled out of it. “Whoa!” I shouted.

I looked around, squinting slightly at the bright light streaming in from the open window at the opposite end of the room. How did I get here? When did I get here? I noticed I was still in my stained clothes that I’d been wearing for the past two days since my ‘incident’, but a thin blanket had been draped across me. My head was reeling as I tried to remember having even gone to bed. Did any of that even happen or was my mind just fucking with me for kicks? I figured that I wouldn’t get any answers until I saw Solas again, so I rolled out of the bed and stretched, grimacing as my back cracked loudly. 

Heading out of the small cabin like structure I spotted Solas speaking with one of the Inquisition scouts. Seeming to sense me, the elf looked towards me and smiled, but otherwise continued speaking to the scout. I scratched my arm absentmindedly suddenly feeling uncertain. Maybe it was all in my head. That thought made disappointed me, though I wasn’t sure why. I’d only known Solas for little more than a week. 

Psychologically speaking, it’s possible that you are grasping for some form of familiarity in an unfamiliar setting. 

Being so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t even realize that the elf in question had made his way over to me, quiet as always. “Sleep well?”

I looked up, eyes wide as he smirked slyly. That sonova-

“I don’t remember falling asleep at all.” I replied hoping he would shed some light on what happened. 

“Ah, we talked quite a while, eventually you drifted off. I brought you back here. Out of curiousity I thought to seek you out in the fade, however, I was surprised myself to find you in nearly the same position you’d fallen asleep in on the ledge.” he explained. “Even more surprising that you saw me and resumed the conversation as if nothing had changed.” 

I still didn’t have a great understanding of how the fade worked exactly so I decided to take him at his word. “So… does your threat still stand?” I asked before I could filter myself. 

Smooth you blood drinking jackass. 

For a moment I swore the tips of his ears turned red, though maybe it was just a trick of the light. “I suppose it depends on how you continue to use your tongue, da’fen.”

Well shit, now it was my turn to flush as I bit back a nervous laugh. Unsure of what else to say that wouldn’t make me sound like a 12 year old giddy jackass, I responded with, “You’re gonna have to teach me elven one of these days just so I can understand these nicknames.” 

He hummed, but his eyes still shined mischievously. “Ar'an dy itha. Mar on lin'sila.” he replied, voice flowing melodically.

I had no clue what that meant, but I’ll be damned if it didn’t sound hot. 

-

It was two more days before Adrian and his not so merry band entered the village once more, after having secured the mounts for the up and coming Inquisition. Solas and I had helped the refugees create a decent stockpile of nearly everything they would need to stay alive and comfortable, though more could still be done, both of us were happy with what we had achieved. Adrian didn’t seem that interested in our accomplishments, and instead insisted that we head back to Haven on the double to plan our next trip to Val Royeaux to meet with the ‘Mothers of the Chantry’. The morning after they arrived back we set off back to Haven, though having horses meant the journey took about a day and a half as opposed to three. 

Once safely back at “base camp”, as I had so lovingly named it, we all went our separate ways to get settled while Adrian and the “A-team” strategized in the Chantry. 

Back in my cabin I lit a fire to stave away the cold that had since seeped into the place, the fire quickly warmed the small interior as checked over my gear. Since the Hinterland I regrettable found myself down to only one clip of ammo for my sidearm. I wondered if it would be possible to talk Harritt into making more bullets for me. The process was simple enough and HB, my lovely demon friend, had taught me how to do it long ago. As I was unpacking my cell phone fell out of my side pocket and landed on the floor with a clatter. I picked it up and turned it on. The screen flashed brightly and displayed the Bureau’s logo before flickering to the home screen. I sighed noticing the “No Service” signal at the top, no surprise, but still it was a reminder that I was very far from home.   
A light knock on the door roused me from my thoughts. 

“I said I’d meet you tonight for drinks, Varric. It’s not even sun down yet you alcoholic dwarven-” I stopped as I opened the door and found Solas smirking at my jesting tirade. 

“A most fascinating choice of greeting.” he commented lightly, hands clasped behind his back. 

I chuckled. “Sorry, let me redo that.” I cleared my throat. “Why Solas! What brings you here my sleep obsessed elven friend!” I said dramatically. 

Solas rolled his eyes. “Joke if you must, but the council would like to speak with us at the Chantry.”

I groaned, damn I hated giving mission reports. “Didn’t Adrian, his royal holiness, already give them the run down?” I complained, even as I moved to follow him out the door. 

“Yes, however, we were not with Adrian. I assume this means the would like a full report on what we did as well.” 

Walking into the furthest room in the Chantry I noted Leliana, Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and his holiness positioned around the large table in the center. Leliana greeted us with a smile. 

“There you are,” she said by way of greeting. “Adrian has told us of how you helped the refugees at the crossroads.” 

Solas nodded, as did I. “That is correct. They people were in dire straights and we felt it best to stay and lend aid.” the apostate said smoothly. 

The spymaster inclined her head. “A wise decision, one that paints the Inquisition in a favourable light to be sure.” 

“Though it hardly helps to close the breach, or deal with the real problems at hand.” Adrian spoke up from the left of me, his tone causing me to stiffen with agitation. 

“Problems, Trevelyan?” I questioned, keeping my tone as professional and diplomatic as possible. 

“Problems? Between you hiding what you are, and proving no real support for closing the breach, yes I suppose I can see a few.” he said darkly. 

I raised an eyebrow as I felt myself growing angrier, surprisingly enough I could feel a similar feeling coming from Solas who had apparently let his barrier down. The room quickly filled with an awkward feeling that was almost suffocating. Josephine’s eyes were wide as she looked hastily between the Herald and myself. 

“And I suppose you have already informed the rest of the Council about ‘what I am’?” I questioned darkly. 

Adrian leaned against the table and glowered at me. “I have made the case that you are more of a liability than an ally. Were it my decision you would be locked in the dungeons-”

“Enough!” Cassandra yelled firmly. “If you forget, Herald, I was there as well. I saw what she can do, and I myself was quick to put her to the sword. However, I will admit that my judgement was… too harsh. Remember, I once thought you for the sword as well Herald, and my judgment was incorrect there as well.” Cassandra said wisely. “When we left to speak with Master Dennett, Agent Steele could have run, but she didn’t. She stayed and helped those who needed it. I do not think she means us any harm.” 

Leliana nodded and I was beginning to put two and two together. 

“We’re not here for a mission report are we?” I probed. “You called us here to discuss my… ‘condition’, and whether or not I’m threat.”

Leliana nodded. “The Herald thought it necessary-” Adrian cut the spymaster off with a scoff and a flourish of his hand. 

“Of course it is necessary!” he protested. “Normal people do not tear out another person's throat and drink of their blood, that is the work of abominations-”

“She is not an abomination!” Solas scolded tightly, his lips drawn in a thin line. “I was with her at the crossroads, never once did she seek to harm anyone, never once did she endanger innocents. Many of those people might not have survived had it not been for her help.” Solas shot, eyes narrowed in challenge at the Herald who was glaring at the older man.

“She is a-” Adrian began in protest, but I stopped in shouting indignantly, “She is right here, and she would like to speak on her own fucking behalf, before she starts saying things that she might regret!” I growled. 

The room went silent as all eyes fell on me. “Alright now, I’m going to speak and ya’ll are going to listen. If one person so much as thinks about interrupting I am going to break them over the table, capiche?

“In the world I’m from we have things called vampires, they are traditionally classed as undead beings which feed of of the blood of the living in order to sustain their own lives. My father was one, I am half. This gives me certain abilities which the Bureau found usefull against the monsters we fought against. I am fast, I heal fast, things that would kill a normal human will not kill me. I do not need blood to survive, but that being said, drinking it does make me stronger. However, I choose not to on a day to day basis because it is addicting.” I turned to Cullen. “Think of it as the lyrium the Templars drink, it gives them abilities and strengths they otherwise would not have, but it inevitably leads to an addiction to the substance.” Cullen looked down, and I could feel an uneasiness radiating from him. I continued. 

“I am not an animal, I can control myself, and I have spent 48 years protecting people. It is my job, and frankly, I am good at what I do.” I finished sharply, my eyes unwavering from Adrians. “Also, this is the last time I am giving this rundown to commit it to memory, because I’m not repeating it.”

“Well said, Agent.” Leliana commended, a small smile on her lips. “You both are dismissed.” 

Adrian slammed a fist on the table and stalked out before either Solas or I could move. 

Well this is going to get fun.


	4. Templar Trouble in Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash loses her temper. The Inquisition gains some new members.

The road to Val Royeaux was uneventful. It was a longer journey than to the Hinterlands, but it wasn’t terrible with the addition of the horses. Though, my ass was definitely not used to riding on a daily basis. Entering Orlais I likened the inhabitants to the royals of 18th century France taken to the extreme. Even the Orlesian accent and language seemed distinctly French, and once again I was reminded of the similarities of our worlds. 

Upon entering Val Royeaux proper, we were briefed by one of Leliana’s scouts who told us the Templars were waiting for us. Strangely enough it was us the people seemed afraid of.

“Great, this will be fun.” I grumbled as we followed the Herald and Cassandra into the main square. The Chantry Mothers were stationed across on a makeshift stage. 

“They wish to protect the people… from us?” Cassandra breathed incredulously as we moved closer. 

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” a heavily accented voice called from the stage. A woman in a, frankly, ridiculous hat, commanded attention as she called to the crowded that had gathered. “Together we mourn the Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!” she continued as we reached the edge of the stage, the people having parted with gasps as we moved close. 

“You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!” the woman baited, eyes on Adrian as the crowds hushed whispers grew louder. “Behold! The so called ‘Herald of Andraste’! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond his selfish greed!” 

Well, having spent time with Adrian she’s not entirely wrong, though her accent was grating on me. 

“Stop this fear mongering!” Adrian responded angrily. “We came here to talk, peacefully, might I add, and this is how you greet us?” he seemed both angry and confused to not have the red carpet rolled out for him, and I fought to not laugh at the idiocracy of the whole situation. 

“I implore you, let us sit down and talk about dealing with the true threat!” Adrian beseeched, his tone slightly more diplomatic than before. 

“It is true.” Cassandra picked up where Adrian left off. “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!” 

More whispering erupted from the crowd and I fought back a retort as a man behind me rambled on about us being “Charlatans and power seekers.” 

The Chantry Mother shook her head and motioned to an approaching group of heavily armoured men. “It is already too late.” she stated. 

My hand instinctively went to my sidearm, though I really hoped not to have to fight in the middle of a crowded marketplace. 

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition”, and the people will be safe once more!” the woman continued as the Templars walked onto the stage.

The leader, I assumed, walked passed the woman, and before I could react the man following him reached out and slammed his fist into the side of her head, knocking her down instantly. 

The crowd gasped as I scowled in disgust. “Hey, I wasn’t enjoying her speech either, but how dare you punch a defenseless woman!” I shouted, attempting to move forward, though Solas pulled me back. 

One of the Templars, who had been standing on the stage earlier made an attempt to help her, but was stopped by the apparent leader. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Adrian shouted, he seemed outraged by the display as well. 

The leader faced us and I instantly likened him to a weasel. While he exchanged words with Adrian I reached out my senses in an attempt to get a read on him. However, his aura was… off? Some unnatural radiated from the man… he wasn’t human. 

“Solas… that isn’t a man.” I whispered harshly, turning towards the taller elf who frowned at me. 

“What are you talking about?” he questioned his eyes flickering between me and the man. 

I shook my head. “I don’t know, but I tried to get a read on him and he’s… I don’t know, but he’s definitely not human.” 

Solas’ eyes narrowed. 

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra spoke, her voice questioning as I turned back to the scene. 

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet? You should be ashamed.” he sneered. “You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!” 

I grimaced in disgust. “Purge?” I spat. “Who fucking defends purging people?!” I hissed as Solas’ hand tightened on my shoulder. 

“You are the one’s who have failed! You who’d leash out righteous swords with doubt and fear!” 

I’d had enough, twisting I broke out of Solas grip and stormed forward. “Like how you had leashed the mages with doubt and fear of the natural born abilities?” I shouted, rage surging through me. “Stop this bullshit right now. This mage templar fighting is helping no one when demons are falling from the sky! If you don’t help close this breach it is you who are failing the people!” 

The ‘Lord Seeker’ sneered at me. “You know not of what you speak, child. You all came here to appeal to the Chantry, but you are too late. The only destiny that demands respect here is mine!” 

I growled, fists clenched. “You demand no respect of mine you self righteous-” Cassandra pulled me back and I shouted in surprise. 

“What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the breach!” Adrian said, which pissed me off even more. 

“An alliance?! This asshole doesn’t want-” 

“Agent!” Cassandra hissed as she shoved me back towards Solas.

“Oh the breach is indeed a threat. But you have no power to do anything about it.” the Seeker said sneering still. 

The nicer templar from before spoke surprising us all. “But Lord Seeker? What if he really was sent by the Maker?” 

“You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question.” Silenced the man who’d punched the Chantry Mother. 

I reached out again, feeling the energy around the group. It sent a shiver down my spine. The energy surrounding the Templars felt sick, corrupted, wrong on a number of levels. 

“The Inquisition is less than nothing.” the Seeker spat. “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” and with that he turned and the whole of them followed after. 

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra questioned, her face still plastered with confusion.

“Know him well do you?” Adrian asked, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the group leave. 

“He took over the Seekers two years ago. He’s always been a decent man, not given to ambition and grandstanding. This is… bizarre.” 

Solas cleared his throat. “Agent Nash believes something to be unnatural about him as well.” Solas interjected. 

 

I frowned up at him as the group turned to me expectantly. “I can read people’s energy and emotions…” I started. “Now, I’m not sure what he is, but that man is not human.” 

Cassandra frowned, and Adrian scowled. “Not human? And you got this based on your…. Feelings?” Adrian derided. 

“Whatever, he’s obviously not up for an alliance.” I countered still angry. “Lets just head back to Haven a report our less than stellar job.” 

Before we could move far, however, an arrow nearly hit me in the shin, and not a minute after that we were invited to a fancy party, and right after that we were approached by the leader of the mage rebellion. It was an eventful few minutes.

The arrow sent us on a scavenger hunt that led us to the backyard of a noble Orlesian who was really too full of himself, granted after an arrow through his head he wasn’t feeling to egomaniacal. 

“You’re kind of plain really…all that talk and you’re just a… person.” the strange woman with a blonde choppy hair cut said after sizing up Adrian. I snorted trying not to laugh. “I mean it’s all good innit? I mean the important thing is you glow. You’re the Herald thingy.” 

“Yes, they say I’m the Herald of Andraste.” Adrian said, crossing his arms over his chest and straightening his posture. I tried not to laugh again and this time he turned to scowl at me. “But-” he continued. “Who are you? And what is this about?” 

“No idea, I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.” 

Adrian frowned confused as the rest of us exchanged equally confused glances. 

“Your people? Elves?” Adrian questioned as Solas sighed beside me. 

“Heh, no. People people. Name’s Sera, this is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements. But don’t worry. I got tipped their supply shed.” she said grinning crookedly. “They’ve got no breeches.” 

Before anyone could question this, reinforcements showed up, and I had to try and keep a straight face as I noticed they were lacking in the pants department. 

“Why didn’t you take their weapons!?” Adrian shouted. 

Sera just snorted as she fired arrows. “No breeches!” she laughed. 

Once the pantless men had been dispatched Adrian attempted to get more answers, but Sera was as roundabout as she was energetic. In the end Adrian agreed to have her join us. 

We headed back into the city where Madame Vivienne, the one who’d invited Adrian to the party, had also extended an invitation for us to crash at this fancy upscale mansion. We’d yet to actually meet the woman, but I wasn’t going to complain with a night of luxury. 

I was led by a servant to a way too extravagant room that looked to be double the size of my cabin back at Haven. 

“Your bath will be ready in a few minutes my Lady.” the young elven woman said. “Is there anything else I can assist you with Miss?” 

I shook my head. “I think I’ll be good. Um… thank you,” I paused unused to addressing a servant, the whole thing made me feel awkward. “What is your name?” 

The woman seemed taken aback. “Alisha, my Lady.” 

“Thank you, Alisha. Um, you have a good night.” I said clumsily, giving her a thumbs up, which made me feel stupid as she confusedly stared at me. 

After my first real bath since I got here I fell into the sinfully comfortable bed and fell dead asleep in seconds.


	5. Mages, Magisters, and Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash goes after the Rebel Mages
> 
> *Yes that is a dumb chapter title.

I had decided, by the time we got back to Haven, that I liked Sera, and that I wanted to punch Lady Vivienne. Don’t get me wrong, I could appreciate a woman that got shit done, but the way she seemed to put herself on a pedestal made me want to knock her off it. 

The fact that Adrian seemed dead set on somehow attaining an alliance with the fucking Templars also wasn’t helping my wanting to punch people mood. So here we stood, hunched over the war table glaring daggers at each other. 

It was Adrian, Cassandra, and Cullen, against Solas, Leliana, and myself. 

“The Templars are a fighting force, and they can give us the power needed to seal this breach once and for all.” Adrian stated, eyes locked on me. 

“Okay, pardon my Orlesian, but the Templars are fucking AWOL right now-” 

“And the mages are better organized?” Adrian countered defensively. 

“At least the mages are punching old ladies and calling us a heretical organization!” 

Cassandra sighed. “There must be a way to reason with Seeker Lucius.”

“But Cassandra, we must consider that he can’t be.” Leliana responded. “We should at least speak to the mages, they have already invited us to do so, in any event.” 

“The time spent doing that could be spent reaching out to the Templars for an audience.” Adrian shook his head. “They are who we need, and I do not see any benefit going to the mages-” 

I cut him off. “Then I’ll go speak to the mages.” All eyes went to me. “Perhaps we could come to a resolution with both.” 

Leliana hummed. “It’s not a bad idea. Cassandra?” 

The Seeker sighed. “I suppose it could not hurt.” She seemed to deliberate a moment. “Take Solas and the new archer, Sera with you. Varric, Vivienne and myself shall accompany the Herald if we are able to contact the Templars.” 

-

The next morning Solas, Sera and I set out towards Redcliffe. It didn’t take long to find out that this pairing was less than amazing. 

Sera seemed to have made it her mission in life to annoy Solas, and Solas was less than pleased with this goal.   
“Ugh, you’re so… elfy. Got your head shoved up a thousand years ago.” Sera groaned from atop her horse as Solas stared ahead. 

“Guys, we’re nearly there, can we just try to get along and play nice?” I said over my shoulder. 

Sera groaned louder. “He started it!” 

“I did not-” Solas started indignantly, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, and you need to get laid.” she stuck her tongue out and laughed. “Bet’yer too old to even keep it up!” She nearly fell out of her saddle in a fit of laugher as Solas glared straight ahead, but face slightly redder. 

“Dear fucking gods… SERA SERIOUSLY?!” I hollered, though I was choking back a laugh myself. 

Sera snorted, still laughing. “Oh come off it. Oh don’t tell me you want innit with his elfiness! EW!” 

“SERA!” I shouted. “I will leave you at the crossroads with a sigh strapped to you that says, ‘Lost Child’, I swear to the gods!” I threatened, but that only caused her to laugh harder, and so we pressed on. 

-

When we finally reached Redcliffe we were met with a fucking rift. A fucking rift that none of us could close. Adding to that this rift was completely different than the others we’d encountered.

“It’s warping time around itself!” Solas shouted as we fought the demons that spewed from it. 

I beheaded the shade that was clawing at me and spun around to face him. “We need to dispatch these demons and get inside the gates before the next wave hits. We can send a raven after to Haven!” I shouted, deflecting an incoming blow from yet another shade. 

I rushed to the gates and banged on them. “Guys we need you to open the gates when these demons are done for.” I called to the men on the otherside. “We were invited here by Fiona, but none of us here can close this, we have to send for aid when we’re inside!”

The sound of shattering ice erupted behind me as Solas froze a rage demon that was gunning for me, that I’d been oblivious to. I guessed the time distortion had sped up its approach. 

It took us a few more minutes before the demons were cleared and I rushed to the gates again. “Now! Quickly before more come through!” Nothing. “Please Fiona invited us, we only wish to talk and we can help close this rift but only if we can send for the Herald!” I shouted, pleading with the people on the otherside. 

After another few beats of silence the gates cracked open enough for us to gain entry. Solas, Sera, and I rushed through and the rift began undulating again. 

Once inside and relatively safe we were met with confused faces, and questions. 

“Grand Enchanter Fiona told us nothing about visitors.” One of the robed mages informed. 

I frowned and shook my head. “It’s the truth, Fiona spoke with the Herald in Val Royeaux extending an invitation for us to speak with her here in Redcliffe.” I explained. I’d been there and seen the exchange with my own eyes, yet something did certainly feel… wrong, now that I was here.

The man in front of me looked even more confused. “I’m sorry, but I believe there has been a misunderstanding…”

Solas spoke up. “We mean you no harm, we only wish to talk with the Grand Enchanter. If nothing becomes of these talks, then we shall be on our way; returning only with the Herald to close the rift outside the gates.” 

The mage seemed to relax, maybe because Solas was also a mage he was more apt to trust his word. Whatever the case we were pointed in the direction of the pub where we met with the somber elven woman who informed us that in fact she had not met with us in Val Royeaux. 

“There must be some kind of mistake, I have not left Redcliffe, and I have not been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.” Fiona said, looking as confused as I felt. 

“Solas and I both saw you, you met us at the gates to the market.” I persisted. 

The elven mage hummed. “That is… most peculiar.” 

“Pfft, you’re telling me.” I mumbled, crossing my arms, a frown plastered on my face. 

“I suppose it could be magic at work, but I don’t understand why anyone would-” she trailed off shaking her head. “Whoever, or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already...” she shifted as if suddenly uncomfortable. “Pledged themselves, to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.” 

Solas tensed behind me and walked closer. “Grand Enchanter?” he questioned, his voice low. 

“The mages are now under the authority of Magister Alexius of Tevinter.” she said, eyes cast down as if the floor had suddenly become an object of interest. A sick uneasiness radiated from the woman, and if what I’d heard for Tevinter was true, she had every reason to feel that way. “And as one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” 

“How could you give yourselves over to a Tevinter Magister?” Solas exclaimed, an anger flaring from him to counter her despair. 

“We had very few options to consider, and this was not something I did lightly, and all hope of peace died with Justina.” she defended, though there was no heat to her words. “This would not have been my first choice, but we had no choices left. We are losing this war, and I needed to have as many of my people as I could.” 

The door to the pub opened and hard daylight illuminated the dimly lit room. A smiling man strode in wearing gaudy robes to rival the dumb hats I’d seen the Chantry Mothers wear. 

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius, and his son Felix.” Fiona said with a slight bow.

The man, Magister, inclined his head to us. “I was informed the Inquisition had come to talk.” he said. “Though I must admit I was expecting the Herald, and not a … proxy.” 

Time to put on my diplomatic pants. “Apologies, Magister Alexius. I am Agent Nash Steele of the Inquisition. The Herald was held up by other matters, however, he still wished to make contact with the mages, as to pursue any avenues that may lead to new alliances.” 

I caught the surprised look that ran over Solas’ face as I spoke, he obvious didn’t think I knew how to form coherent eloquent sentences. Especially since I seemed to prefer shouting profanities and challenges at those who pissed me off and that’s all he’d seen me do thus far. 

“Of course, Agent Steele. Come, sit, let us talk and see if we can’t come to an understanding.” the Magister said gesturing to a nearby table, still wearing his obviously fake smile.

Once seated I clasped my hands politely in front of me, trying to ignore the anger radiating from my elven companion who stood close behind me. 

“To begin,” I said smoothly. “I should like to know more about this alliance between these mages and the Imperium. We hadn’t heard of such an alliance, and I’m confused as to when exactly it was draw up.” 

Alexius hummed and cleared his throat. “When the conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them.” he began, as if to illustrate himself as a hero who’d rushed to save them. “It could only be by divine providence that I arrived when I did.” I fought the urge to roll my eyes, as he cast a look over towards Fiona who inclined her head in turn. 

“It was certainly… very timely.” she conceded. 

I hummed and smiled. “That it was. Though I must wonder what the Imperium has to gain by taking these mages in. Certainly mages in Tevinter are in no short supply, and the country is not hurting for power.” I said appealing to his egocentristically inclined patriotism. 

“Oh, for the moment the southern mages are a considerable expense.” he said, again trying to play up his part as philanthropic hero. “After they are properly trained, however, they will of course join our legion.” 

Surprisingly Fiona spoke up then. “You said not all my people would be military! There are children, those not suited for-” 

Alexius silenced her. “And I am sure that one day they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium,” he said, smile still in place. “Once their debts are paid, of course.”

I tried to keep my game face on and not shout the numerous profanities that were coming to mind. I cleared my throat regaining the Magisters attention. “Yes, Fiona had mentioned being ‘indentured’ to a magister, would you mind clarifying exactly that that entails?” 

Alexius smiled widened briefly. “Certainly, you see, our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining their full rights.” he gestured to himself. “And as their protector I shall oversee their work done for the Imperium.” 

So their slaves. I tried to suppress the urge to say “Fuck diplomacy I’ll just kill this guy and be done with it.” I think Cassandra would kill me though, if I followed that line of thinking.

“I see. And of course, I concede that your timing was impeccable. You’re certainly a long way from Tevinter, Alexius.” 

“Indeed I am!” he laughed, but then leaned closer his eyes locked on mine, as if he meant to tell me some deep serious secret. “Though I have heard that you are no Fereldan, either.” I tried to keep my face passive, but a pang of surprise and uneasiness shot through me causing my heart to beat quicker. “It seems we are both strangers here.” his eyes briefly narrowed, and his smile had taken on the appearance of a smug smirk. He then laughed as he clasped his hands on the table. 

“Now then! Let us begin these negotiations in earnest. Felix, would you send for a scribe?”   
Felix bowed to us then departed from the tavern, before I could gather my thoughts in my still racing mind Alexius began speaking again. 

 

“I am not surprised that the Inquisition has come here. Containing the breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavour. It is ambitious indeed.” 

I faked a chuckle. “Well, when one seeks to close a hole in the very heavens, you can hardly afford to think small!” 

Alexius faked a laugh in response, neither of us willing to lower our facades. “Yes of course, but there will have to be-” 

The door to the tavern slammed open and Felix stumbled in looking worse for wear. I quickly stood up and moved to him, at least it gave me a chance to get away from his asinine father. 

“Did something happen?” I asked hurriedly, as he all but collapsed into my arms. I was even more surprised when he slipped a small piece of paper into my hand. 

“Felix!” Alexius moved to him with the concerned look of a parent cast across his face. 

“My Lady, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Felix said, eyes cast up into mine. 

I waved him off and helped him move to his father’s side. “Are you alright?” Alexius asked in a hushed tone. 

“I’m fine, father, really.” 

But alexius shook his head and motioned for Fiona to follow him as he helped his son to the door. 

“Please excuse me friends, we will have to continue this at another time.” before he left the tavern he turned to me. “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.” 

Once he was gone I let myself scowl with disgust. I unfolded the paper in my palm and my disgust melted into confusion. It was written in the runic writing I had seen used here, but fortunately for me it was basically English in Elder Futhark runes. “Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.” I muttered as Solas moved to read the note as well. 

“Something is very wrong.” Solas breathed, his voice low. “Do you think he knows of your origins?” 

I shook my head. “How could he? It’s not common knowledge, no one outside of the Inquisition should know, hell, Sera doesn’t even know yet. This whole thing is fucked.” 

Solas nodded. “Though you handled yourself surprisingly well, I must say. I did not expect you to be-” 

“To be capable of playing the part of demure diplomatic ambassador?” I snorted. “I’ve had to give speeches in front of the United Nations security board before, I’ve learned how to play the part.” I rolled my shoulders. “Let’s go get Sera and head to the Chantry.” 

Part of me was thankful Sera had no desire to join us in our talks, I can only imagine the things she would have blurted out at the most inopportune times. 

-

We stood down the hill from the Chantry looking for any signs that this was a trap. 

“It’s a trap innit?” Sera said beside me, her bow held ready in her hand. 

“Probably.” I said deadpan. 

A beat passed. “Well, why are we standin here then? Let’s go all in, yeah?” 

I was about to kick open the doors to the Chantry when a hushed voice “psst-ed” at me. 

“Over here, and do make haste, I’d hate for Alexius to realize I’m here.” an accented voice informed. I turned frowning as an impeccably dressed man beckoned us to the deserted side of the Chantry. 

I exchanged a glance with Solas, who still had his staff held defensively, and we moved behind the building. 

“I was expecting the Herald himself to have arrived here, hence the message to meet in the Chantry.” 

“What makes this different?” I questioned. 

The man huffed. “There’s one of those dreadful green rifts in there and I was hoping he’d be able to close the wretched thing. No matter, I came here to warn you after all.” 

“A little late for that, that prick bag, Alexius, already has the mages-” 

The man interrupted me with a sputtering laugh. “Oh you are a creative one, not wrong, but certainly creative.” he mused. “I fear, however, I have much more dire circumstances to warn you about-” 

“And who exactly are you to warn us?” Solas interrupted, his voice cold.

The man sighed. “Forgive me, I’m getting ahead of myself. Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” he said with a dramatic bow. 

“Another Tevinter then?” Solas said moving closer to me, distrust radiating from him. Part of my wished he’d close his emotions off again, there was only so much I could block out and it was beginning to wear on me. 

“Suspicious friends you have here.” he noted. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, you see. So my assistance should prove valuable, as I’m sure you can imagine.” 

“And why should we-” I cut Solas off this time with my hand held up. 

“Let’s hear him out, Sol.” I said trying not to sound as tired as I felt. I could feel the disapproval, but turned my attention back to Dorian. “So are you a Magister as well?” I asked. 

Dorian sighed as if he’d answered this question too many times before. “Alright. Let me say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter, but I am not a member of the Magisterium.” He began, and I tried not to let show that i had absolutely no clue what that meant. “I know southerners use the term interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” he smirked slightly, and his tone held no malice. 

“Duly noted. So, you’re the one who sent the message then?” I inquired changing the subject. 

He nodded. “I am. Someone had to warn you after all. Though as I said, I was expecting the Herald.” 

I grunted. “Yeah, so was Alexius. Sorry to disappoint all you Magisters, and uh, not Magisters.” 

He chuckled. “Eloquently put.” he then turned serious. “Look, you must know there is danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if my magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe, before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.” 

“I really hope that isn’t as dangerous as it sounds.” I groaned. 

“It is exactly as dangerous, and as foolish, as it sounds.” Solas all but growled.

“The rifts around this place, have you seen how they twist time around themselves? Some things sped up, others slowed down?” 

“Yeah we encountered that in front of the gate.” I remarked.

“Soon there will be more like it, and they will appear further and further away from Redcliffe as the effects widen. The magic that Alexius used is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.” 

I rubbed my temples and sighed. “Of course it is. I’d love for just once not to have the fate of a world hanging in the balance.” I grumbled. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” 

Dorian looked mildly amused. “None of us do I’m afraid.” he sighed. “I know what I’m talking about, because I helped develop this magic.” 

“There is nothing those in Tevinter, seeking power, won’t meddle with to further their ambitions.” Solas admonished, and I fought back another groan. 

“Say what you will, but when I was her apprentice this was all just theory. Alexius was never able to get it to work, and truly I never thought it could.” Dorian crossed his arms, a hand under his chin. “What I can’t understand is why he’s doing it...I mean, tearing time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” 

“He didn’t do it for them.” Another voice corrected, and we turned as Felix came up from behind us.

“Took you long enough.” Dorian exclaimed. “Is he getting suspicious?” 

Felix shook his head as he came up beside Dorian. “No. But I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.” he turned back to me. “My father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the Venatori.” 

Illuminati. I fought back a snort. 

Felix continued, “And I can tell you one thing. Whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to the Herald.” 

“Why would someone tear apart the fabric of time, indenture, or rather enslave, a bunch of mages, just to get to the Herald?” 

Felix shook his head. “They’re obsessed with him, but I have no idea why. Perhaps because he survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” 

Dorian hummed. “He can close the rifts. Maybe there is a connection there? They see it as a threat?” he proposed. 

“If they are behind the rifts, or the breach in the sky, they’re even worse then I could have imagined.” Felix admitted. 

I groaned and pulled my emergency pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, motioning for Solas to light it. He did, but looked both confused and disapproving, not that I gave two shits right not.

“Okay, so this whole situation is worse than anyone us could have conceived, and these guys are possibly responsible for this whole mess. Great. Perfect.” I took a long drag. “And here the Herald didn’t even want to make contact with the mages to begin with. I’m so giving him my two cents when we get back to Haven.” 

Everyone stared at me as I ranted. I pointed to Felix with my lit cigarette. “And you, you’re Alexius’ son. What would you go out of your way to work against him and warn us?” 

“For the same reason Dorian is working against him.” Felix confessed. “I love my father, and I love my country. But all of this? Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing is madness, and he needs to be stopped.” 

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s already a hole in the sky, after all.” Dorian added. “But we know the Herald is the target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius can’t know I’m here, not yet. But whenever you are ready to deal with him. I want to be there.”

I sensed no duplicity from either him nor Felix, so I decided to take them at their word. For now. 

“I’ll relay the message.” I assured. 

Dorian nodded. “I’ll be in touch.” he smiled and turned to walk away. “Oh!” He turned. “And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed?” Dorian smiled with a thumbs up. 

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix muttered in response before nodding to my group and departing himself.

When they were both out of sight I slumped down against the Chantry wall and took a long frag while running my fingers through my already unkempt mess of hair. 

“Well this whole thing is shit, innit. I mean all this magic, it’s all wrong, yeah?” Sera commented. “Get a headache just thinkin about it.” 

“We should head send word to Haven. The Herald is needed to close these rifts in any event.”   
I looked up at my team and nodded. “Yeah, guess we’re camping out here until his majesty shows up.” 

And gods only know how long that will take.


	6. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash goes back as bait to stop Alexius and help the mages.

It ended up taking his majesty 6 days to get to Redcliffe to close the rift outside the gate and in the Chantry. He claimed he had more pressing matters to attend to, though never actually specified what those where. Solas, Sera, and I did what we could to keep a low profile as we holed up at the tavern. Solas and I shared a room due to the lack of space, and neither of us was willing to shack up with Sera, seeing as Solas had already gotten Lizards in his bedroll on the journey up here. 

When Adrian, Cassandra, and Varric finally showed up at the Tavern we sat down to discuss what we had learned. Situated at an out of the way back table we all sat down, and it soon became evident that Adrian didn’t share my own line of thinking at all. 

“Seems to me the mages made their choice, and ours is clear. While you all were away, we were able to garner enough favours to receive audience with the Lord Seeker-” Adrian informed us.

“Wait, so I just told you Alexius is part of a cult that could be behind the breach and your first reaction is, well that solves it let’s get the Templars? Alexius needs to be stopped!” I shot. “I get it that you have no love lost for the mages, but even so Alexius and his magic could unravel the time space continuum,” they all frowned. “Yeah, you guys don’t know what what means, shit. Okay, his magic could break the world, it’s bad, it needs to be stopped.” I insisted. 

Adrian took a long drink from his mug of ale before responding. “Yes, I get it. Time magic is bad, but if we get the Templars we can stop it-”

“No we need to stop this yesterday. Or do you not comprehend how dangerous this situation is?” I hissed through grit teeth. 

“I am of like mind with Nash.” Solas agreed. “This magic is highly unstable, you witnessed its effects when closing the rifts here. If this is allowed to spread further, there is no telling the amount of havoc it could bring.”

Cassandra sighed. “I agree, though I believe we should still appeal to the Templars for help with the breach, this does need to be dealt with, and soon.” 

Adrian looked at all of us, and then his eyes stopped on Sera who was more interested in her drink then our conversation. “Do you have anything insightful to add, Sera?” the Herald asked, his voice flat and slightly condescending. 

“It’s bad, yeah? Magic messin with time, tearing holes in the blah blah blah, it’s bad, real bad. I’m with Inky.” 

Adrian just frowned deadpan. 

“Inky?” I questioned. “The hell does that mean?” 

Sera rolled her eyes like it was obvious. “You’re hair’s all jet black n’ inky. So Inky.” 

I snorted. “Creative.” 

Adrian exhaled. “We’ll head back to Haven, see what the others have to say. Agreed?” 

-

Back in Haven not too much had changed, though it appeared Adrian had picked up a new ally; a mercenary by the name of “The Iron Bull”. Varric had told me about the Qunari, but nothing really prepared me for meeting the real deal. In way, he reminded me of HB, big, brash, and ready to smash. We had some differing philosophical views, but overall he was good conversation and I spent a few night with him and Varric in the Tavern. On the downside of being back in Haven, the inner council still clung to their old opinions, same as before, though they did agree something should be done about the crisis in Redcliffe. What that something was. No one really seemed to know. 

Solas and I spent time going over the possible implications, as well as potential ways to prevent the collapse of time. Though even he seemed at a loss when it came to explaining exactly how this magic even worked. 

A week or so went by before we were gathered in the war room once again. 

“A letter, from Magister Alexius, arrived today. He requests the Heralds presence for negotiations are Redcliffe castle.” Leliana informed us. 

I feigned sorrow. “I’m saddened he didn’t think to invite me, and here I thought we had such a nice chat last time.” 

Leliana turned to me, her face stoic. “As a matter of fact, he did request that you accompany the Herald. You, and no one else.” 

My face fell. “Well shit.” 

Adrian huffed. “You already know my thoughts on the matter. We have a meeting with the Templars in weeks time. Even if I wanted to go, there simply isn’t enough time to head to Redcliffe and then all the way to Therinfal.” 

“Then I’ll go.” I blurted out rather dumbly. 

Adrian rolled his eyes. “So what? You can call for backup if you face another rift you can’t close?” 

“Oh come off it, you can close any I find on the way back from your Templar party.” I taunted. “Look, I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it yet again. This needs to be dealt with, and if there are no other volunteers, than I volunteer as tribute.” I knew none of them would get the reference, but I still had to throw it in there. 

“It’s a suicide mission. Redcliffe castle is damn near impenetrable. We send you in there and you might not make it back out.” 

Leliana hummed. “Not necessarily, there is another way in. A secret passage of sorts, I could send agents to infiltrate the castle while you kept Magister Alexius distracted.” 

“Even so, it is a risky maneuver. He might not even see Agent Steele if the Herald is not with her.” Cullen advised. 

“It’s worth a shot. Two birds, one stone. I’m not saying we forge an alliance with the mages, I know you’re dead set on seeing how the Templars play out, but this needs to be taken care of as well.” I said definitively. 

“Then it is settled.” Cassandra said. 

Adrian grunted. “I’ll take Cassandra, Vivienne, and Varric to meet with the Templars. Nash, Solas and-” 

“Iron Bull.” I inserted. Nothing against Sera, but aside from her and Solas not getting on, I knew about the tension between Tevinter and Seheron. Bringing a Qunari to these talks would be as close to a slap in the face to Alexius as I could diplomatically get. 

Adrian inclined his head. “Fine. Send word ahead that Inquisition agents will be there in 3 days time. You’ll leave in the morning, Agent.” 

The door to the war room slammed open. “Not without me, of course.” 

Dorian stood in the door dramatically before being grabbed by a guardsman. 

“You we just waiting to say that weren’t you? Or do all Vints just have impeccable timing?” I joked with a smirk, actually happy to see the man again. 

“We Vints are trained in the art of impeccable timing, my dear.” He glared at the guard. “Do be careful with the robe, it is custom made, you see.” 

“Agent? Who is this?” Cassandra questioned. 

I motioned for the guard to stand down. “It’s alright, this is Dorian, he’s the one who gave us the warning in Redcliffe.” 

The guard unhanded him, and he ceremoniously brushed himself off. “Yes, and you’re all welcome for that by the way.” he walked to my side at the table. “Now let’s hear this plan of yours from the top.” 

-

As we journeyed to Redcliffe once more it became painfully clear that Solas had as many problems with Iron Bull, as he did with Sera. They bickered back and forth about the Qun, though Iron Bull seemed more amused by the exchanges than annoyed, and after a day of hearing them, I told them ‘politely’ to play nice. Politely meaning, I said I’d bind and gag both of them, and drag their bodies behind the horses the rest of the way. Bull had only responded with, “Kinky, boss.” before winking, while Solas groaned with irritation. 

Eventually, they spent the rest of the way playing a game of chess in their heads, which left me with a headache trying to keep up. 

When we finally reached Redcliffe the tension that had clouded this place before had only thickened. The mages spoke in hushed whispers as we passed towards the castle, and I couldn’t help but feel that this was going to get much worse before it got better. Dorian traveled without us, but promised to meet us there. He still was trying to stay hidden from Alexius, but promised his aid in taking down his former mentor. 

As we entered the castle proper we were halted by a hideously robed doorman, and a man with a really bad hair cut. 

“The invitation was for the Herald of Andraste, and Agent Steele of the Inquisition only.” the man with the hideous hair said with a slight sneer towards my companions. 

“The Herald send his regrets, however, you must understand he has numerous rifts to close, people to help, and he simply cannot attend every gathering requested of him. He has chosen me to act on behalf of himself and the Inquisition. As for my companions, they go where I go. I am after all one woman, and it pays to have good people watching my back. I’m certain you understand the importance of protecting oneself, yes?” I drawled as eloquently as I could. “We seek only to speak with the Magister as requested by Alexius himself.”

The man frowned and folded the paper he was holding as he stood stiffly in front of me. 

I opened my mouth to continue, but the man huffed and silenced me before I could go on. He was obviously annoyed by my banter. 

“Come, I’ll escort you to the main hall.” 

Bull elbowed me as we followed behind the man. “Smooth talkin’, boss.” he whispered with a grin that I returned. 

I noticed two of the, frankly, creepy door guards were following close behind us. This was so obviously a trap. 

We climbed the short staircase to the main hall where Alexius sat in a fucking throne, of all things; his son to his side. The stone room was lit with torches, and a large fire that burned in the large hearth behind the Magister. 

“My Lord Magister, the Agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” the man said as he moved off to the side of the room, me standing in the center, flanked by Solas and Bull, staring up at Alexius, who seemed to scowl momentarily upon noticing Adrian was not present. 

Alexius stood up and moved to the edge of the couple steps that led up to the throne, his friendly mask back in place. “My friend! It’s so good to see you again.” he said, that sick smile back in place. “And your… associates, of course.” he said, with only the slightest hint of distaste. “It is regrettable the Herald seems unable to have made this meeting, however, I’m sure we can come to some arrangement that is… equitable for both parties.” 

Fiona stepped out from somewhere to my right, catching my by surprise. 

“Are we mages to have no say in our own fate?” she questioned, her eyes defiant. 

Alexius regarded her, almost as one would a disobedient child. “Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care, if you did not trust me with their lives.” 

“Pardon me, your Lordship.” I said, honeyed smile forcibly placed on my lips. “But if the Grand Enchanter wishes to be part of these talks, then I welcome her on behalf of the Inquisition.” 

I swear I saw the Magisters brow twitch, but his smile remained in place as Fiona thanked me. 

Alexius turned and sat back on his throne, and when he turned his smile was suddenly absent. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach… and I have them.” He said, his voice now turned from friendly to business. “So, what shall you offer in exchange?” 

Vigins. Say Vigins. 

I frowned at my snarky subconscious and focused on the professional. “In exchange, I suppose the Inquisition can offer you a nicer cell than the ones usually gifted to our prisoners.” I said smoothly.

His eyes narrowed and he sat up straighter in his throne. “Excuse me, Agent?” he questioned incredulously. 

“Yes? I mean using dangerous experimental magics that threaten to tear apart the world, being a member of a radical supremacist Tevinter cult, and trying to lure high ranking Inquisition members into a trap that you probably intend to end with their deaths?” I noted counting off on my fingers. “I believe a slightly nicer cell is all I can bargain with.” 

“What are you-?” 

“She knows everything father.” Felix shook his head from beside the throne and spoke up. 

“Felix… what have you done?” Alexius looked at his son, eyes wide with confusion. 

“Your son believes that you're involved with something terrible, and he only sought to stop you for your own good.” I said in defense of the young man. 

“Says the otherworlder who knows nothing of the power coming to this world.” he growled with malice.

I stepped back slightly in surprise. “How could you know-” 

“Do you think that you could turn my son against me?” Alexius shouted. “You walk into my stronghold, so confident, so cocky, with your illusions of power, and you think you're in control?” he continued, standing and walking slowly towards us. 

Bull moved forward until he was right at my back, hand on his ax ready to strike, Solas, likewise, had his hand raised ready to summon his own power if needed. 

“You’re nothing.” he spat. “Nothing but a mistake.” 

My stomach sank and I suddenly felt eerily sick as his words hit me, words stretching across dimensions echoing those I’d heard before in my own past. 

Mistake. 

Solas hand gripped my shoulder and I felt the anger coursing from him. I used it, latched onto it, used it to burn away my own pain and ignite the rage inside myself. 

“If you know so much, Alexius. Please do enlighten us. You know where I’m from? Then tell me why I’m here.” 

I still had to keep him talking, at least until Leliana’s agents show up. After that, his ass is mine. 

“You were an accident, the portal was not meant for you, but you spoiled it, ruined it when you came through.” He explained, eyes narrowed in a look of disgust. 

“Father listen to yourself!” Felix yelled, his voice and eyes pleading. “Do you know what you sound like?” 

“He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche everyone expects us to be.” A new voice entered the conversation causing me to smile despite myself. 

Dorian strode out from the side entrance, his eyes focused on his old mentor.

“Dorian.” Alexius acknowledged, voice grave, his face set somewhere between disappointment and anger. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power, power that you would not believe.” the Magister described. “He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes!”

I stepped closer, needing more answers. “So that’s who you serve, the one who killed the Divine, who put the breach in the sky, the one who brought me here? This Elder One, who is he? Is he a mage?” I fired off my questions, my heart drumming in my chest. 

The portal was not meant for you. 

“Soon he will become a god! He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Boric ocean to the frozen seas…”

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona shouted. “We never agreed to be part of any of this!”

Dorian stepped closer until we were nearly shoulder to shoulder. “Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen-” 

I smelled the blood before I heard the first of the bodies fall. Leliana’s agents have arrived. I smiled thinly as Dorian continued admonishing his former mentor. 

“-Let’s go home.” Felix pleaded, but his words were firm. 

“No..” Alexius rounded desperately to his son. “No, it’s the only way Felix! He can save you!” 

Felix recoiled from his father. “Save me?!”  
“There is a way Felix. The Elder One promised if I undid the mistake at the temple-” he turned to glower at me. “Or the mistake with the portal,” he turned back to his son. “he would save you!” 

“I’m going to die, father!” Felix shot. “You need to accept that.” 

Alexius just shook his head, he was becoming desperate. “No. No. Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this abominations life!” 

Ouch, harsh much?

But nothing happened. More blood, more bodies falling. The guardsmen all crumple dead in quick succession, Leliana’s agents stepping out from behind the fallen. 

Alexius backed up, eyes scanning the room as his men rapidly fell. His face contorted with anguish. 

“They’re all dead, Alexius.” I shouted triumphant. 

I didn’t noticed the hand slip into his pocket.

“You are a mistake. You should never have existed here…” He snarled. 

He lifted his hand and a green swirling portal materialized in front of me. Before I could react Dorian grabbed me shouting. He stuck out, his own magic igniting against the magic Alexius had summoned. There was a crash, then the sound like being sucked into a tornadic vortex. Dorian grabbed my arm, I briefly saw Solas shouting his own hand reaching for mine, but we we no where near quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a note, none of this is Beta'd, if there are spelling mistake blame Google docs which for some reason lets a lot of shit slide. I'm trying to write as much as I can, just to keep my mind busy anyway so hopefully another chapter soon.


	7. What is Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash has seen lots of death, and seeing more of it finally takes its toll.

I landed with a splash in not nearly enough water to make the landing comfortable. I groaned and sat up as Dorian did the same. 

“What the hell happened?” I groaned, rubbing my head while looking around at the room we’d landed in. 

It was cold, the floor flooded with a over a foot or so of nasty water. The stone walls reverberated with a eerie… song of some sort. It was both terrifying and alluring. Definitely something to stick clear of. 

“I don’t believe it’s just a matter of where, so much as it is when.” Dorina replied, while looking down at his soaked fine cloths in disgust. “I believe Alexius attempted to send you through time to such a point where you never would have existed, obviously that didn’t happen. My own magics must have disrupted the spell. We still appear to be in Redcliffe Castle, so now it’s just a matter of finding out how far back, or forward we’ve been sent.” 

“Here’s to hoping it’s only a few minutes.” I said with a half hearted arm pump. 

Dorian flashed a smile. “On the bright side, at least you have good company, my dear.” 

I clasp his shoulder. “I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather be stranded in time with.” 

-

We moved through what we assumed were the dungeons, dispatching guards easily as we went. The place had a disturbing amount of red lyrium growing around it, and I shuddered to think of the implications of being stranded here too long. We’d both reasoned that if we could find the amulet that sent us here, Dorian could hopefully send us back to the time we came from. It seemed like a long shot, but it was the only shot we had. 

The place was like a labyrinth, with winding corridors and dead ends with empty cell blocks, and worst of all empty, but not unused torture chambers. 

“This place certainly is ghastly, isn’t it.” Dorian commented as he looked with disdain upon the various blood encrusted implements. 

“Yeah, let’s keep moving.” 

I would have killed for a watch to tell us how long we’d been walking before we finally came to yet another cell block, only this one wasn’t abandoned. 

“Oh my gods.” I gasped, the horror evident in my face. “Fiona? Is that- are you…” I couldn’t find words. 

The elven mage groaned as she lifted her head, unable to do much else, as most of her body was covered in the deadly lyrium. The red aura pulsing around it, illuminating the hollowed planes of her once fair face. 

“Agent…?” She groaned. “You… you’re alive?” she managed out, her words harsh and strained. “I saw you… disappear into… into the rift.” 

I clung to the bars of the cell. “We’re displaced in time, but I don’t understand, what happened to you?” 

“Red lyrium… it’s a disease. The longer you’re near it… eventually… you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more.” 

I fought back the wave of sickness that hit me with her words. “That, there’s got to be a way to fix this, help you.” I stammered out. “Dorian?” 

Dorian looked equally appalled. “I… I’m not sure.” For once the charismatic mage was at a lost for words. Then his eyes widened, remembering. “Fiona, can you tell us the date? It’s very important.” 

“Havestmere, 9:42 Dragon.” 

“9:42?” Dorian repeated sounding confused. 

I frowned at him. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad, help the otherworlder out.” 

He shook his head. “It means we’ve missed an entire year.” he explained. 

Dates are so weird here, but if we make it out of here alive I’ll make learning the calendar a priority. 

“We need to get out of here. If we can go back in time we can stop all of this from ever happening.” 

Fiona gasped, “Please, you must stop this.” she parroted. “Alexius, he serves the Elder One. He’s… more powerful than…. The Maker. No one… challenges him and lives….” 

My brow knitted in confusion and a sudden panic struck me. “No one? Adrian, the Herald is he-?”

“I… don’t know what became of the herald…” she admitted, eyes cast down, hopelessness on her face. 

“Fiona, I promise you. I will do everything I can to prevent this future from ever happening.”

Dorian agreed. “Yes, and the only hope of that is finding the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists it’s our one chance. I can use it to send us back to the exact time when we left.”

“Good.” Fiona choked out. 

“I said maybe.” Dorian reminded. “It might also turn us into paste.” 

I huffed. “You’re a ray of sunshine, Pavus.” 

“You’re spymaster, Leliana… she’s here. Find her.” Fiona interjected. “Find her, before the Elder One learns you are here.” 

With one last look at the former Grand Enchanter I nodded. “We will fix this.” 

-

The next corridor over we found more cell blocks, and to my relief my former companions. 

“Bull!” I all but shouted as I ran to the steel bars of the cell. 

Bull stared dumbfounded for a minute, his eyes glowing dimly red from the lyrium exposure, before finding his words. “Shit boss, you’re a little late to the party. Thought you were dead.” 

I half laughed as I opened the cell using a key I’d picked up off one of the guards bodies. 

“Time displacement, we were thrown into this future.”

Bull snorted. “Yeah, it’s a helluva future. Please tell me you gotta way to fix this?” 

Dorian explained that we needed the amulet as our ticket out of there, and Bull was more than happy to be out to kick some ass once again. “Time for some payback.” he’d grinned as he hefted an axe of a dead guard we passed moving to the next cell block. 

“Anyone here?” I called, checking to make sure no one was left. 

“Hello?” 

My heart stopped. I all but sprinted down the short corridor to collide with the cell that held the first person I’d come to call friend in this world. 

“Solas. Jesus, you look… bad.” I wanted to smack myself for that sentence, though it was seriously an understatement. 

His whole body, slimmed from malnourishment, radiated that sickly red aura, and his face was gaunt and pale. 

“Red lyrium has that effect on people.” he said lowly, his voice flanging slightly from exposure. “But you… I… I thought,” he searched my face a moment as I worked to undo the lock. “I thought I’d never see you again.” he finished with barely a whisper. 

I wrenched open the door and pulled him into a tight embrace. Solas tensed a moment in shock. “My friend.” I muttered into his shoulder. “We’ll fix this, I promise.” 

Solas relaxed and held me back. “I’m grateful, ma falon.” 

“Alright love birds, you can continue this reunion last year.” 

I released my hold on the elf and coughed awkwardly trying to compose myself. “Yes, and we have to find Leliana. Let’s go.” 

-

I really wish we had found Leliana in better conditions. Fiona, Solas, and Bull all looked like death warmed over, but Leliana… Leliana had been through more torture than any living being should ever have to endure. Though even in her weakened state she had the strength to snap a Venatori agent’s neck with her legs. My respect for this woman went through the roof at that point. 

“Come, the Magister is probably in his chambers.” she said curtly. Right to business. 

Dorian quirked and eyebrow as she walked past him to gather her own weapons. 

“You aren’t curious to how we got here?” he questioned. 

“No.” was all she responded with. 

Dorian felt the need to explain anyway. “None of this was supposed to happen.” he concluded with as Leliana glowered at him. 

“And mages wonder why people fear them.” she said deadpan. “No one should have this power.” 

Dorian continued, and I tried not to grimace at his lack of tact in this moment, I sighed and walked over to where Solas stood near the door. 

“Please tell me you weren’t subject to torture like this?” I asked quietly. 

Solas’ shook his head solemnly. “Thankfully, no. I suppose they felt an apostate elven mage would have little information of value.” 

“Well I guess I’ll be thankful for wrong stereotypes this time.” I responded, not really feeling all that better. 

“You can fix this, ma falon. Prevent this from ever happening, try not to trouble your mind with what can be undone.” Something in his words made me pause. A heavy sadness of a sort. 

“Sounds as if you’re speaking from experience.” I said, not really a question. 

“Enough!” Leliana hissed to Dorian causing me to turned from Solas. “I suffered, this whole world suffered. This is real.” she finished and walked out of the dungeon motioning for us to follow. 

Without thinking or understanding why I did it, I grabbed Solas’ hand as we walked after her. 

-

After fighting through numerous guards and other abominations we arrived to the room where Alexius had holed himself up. Only to find a strange and frustrating door barring our path. This led us on a roundabout chase for specially crafted lyrium shards, which served as keys to the damn door. It took us longer than I’d have cared for before we finally managed to retrieve all the pieces and crack open the door. 

“Alexius!” I shouted pushing my way into the room. “This ends. Now!” 

Alexius slowly turned, his head hung. He wreaked of hopelessness and fear. “And so it does.” 

Before I could even speak Leliana had grabbed Felix, or the empty shell that was left of him. 

“You claim your loyalty to the Elder One, all to keep your son safe.” she hissed, her dagger pressed against the unresponsive young man's throat. 

“Felix! No! Please, let him go and I’ll give you the amulet, I swear it. Don’t harm my son…” Alexius pleaded. 

“Leliana-” I tried but she shook her head silencing me.   
“You should feel pain, for all of the world that felt pain. For all those who suffered because of you.” she hissed, ending by swiftly slicing open Felix throat. 

He crumpled as Alexius howled in anguish. 

The fight wasn’t long, between the five of us, all pissed off and out for blood, Alexius didn’t have a prayer in any world. 

Dorian knelt beside his body once he’d fallen. 

“He wanted to die… didn’t he.” It wasn’t a question. “All those lies he told himself, all those justifications…” Dorian stood up, a grim look on his handsome face. “He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice. Oh Alexius…”

“I know you cared for him…” I said. “Sure I had a hundred reasons to hate the man, but he was your mentor once. Probably was a decent man, and I can understand that trying to protect your family can drive you to do terrible things.” I said softly so only Dorian could hear. 

The mage nodded solemnly. “Once he was a man whom I compared all others. Sad, isn’t it?” he shook his head and held out the amulet. “This is the same one he used before. I think it may be the same one we made back in Minrathous.” 

“So you can definitely get us back?” I questioned. 

He nodded as we walked towards the center of the room. “Yes, give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift-” 

Leliana marched over to us. “An hour? That’s impossible! You must go now!” she exclaimed. 

A tremor shook through the whole of the castle nearly knocking me off balance. Solas caught me as the roar of some terrible beast cut through the shaking stones. 

“The Elder One.” Solas managed, his voice laced with panic. 

“Guess we know what we have to do then, boss.” Bull said readying his axe and nodding towards me and Solas. I was confused, but Solas nodded back, his jaw set and his body suddenly ridgid. 

“What?” and then I realized what they planned to do. “No, no Bull, Leliana…” I grabbed Solas’ arm. “Solas? No, you are not going out there to die for us!”

Bull looked at me somberly, but determined. “Sorry, boss. But you guys gotta make it back, we’ll hold them off as long as we can.”   
My heart was beating heavy against my ribs, my head was swimming thoughts running a million miles an hour, I felt sick. The tears came unbidden before I could even care to stop them. 

“Please, there has to be another way. No, Solas, please.” I rambled. “I won’t have you kill yourselves for me!” 

“Look at us.” Leliana said. “We’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.” 

Solas took my hand, the sadness plainly visible across his face. “It will be alright, ma falon. It’s not permanent, it’s not real.” he whispered. “This can all be unmade, you’ll see us again.” 

I grabbed him in one last embrace before Leliana shouted they had to go. “Dareth Shiral, em asha.”

Dorian pulled me up by the throne and I watched as my friends matched off to their deaths. I didn’t try to hide the tears, I knew Dorian understood. He chanted under his breath and green magic began to flow as before. The sounds of fighting, shouting, steel meeting steel thundered from outside the doors.

“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.” Leliana recited over the sounds of growing battle outside. 

The doors burst open a twisted demon strode in, his tossed Solas lifeless body to the side as he did.   
I stumbled forward, unaware of my own screams. “No! You move and we both die!” Dorian warned pulling me to him as he continued his work. 

“Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side.” Leliana continued as she unleashed arrow upon arrowing into the amassing demons and Venatori agents. She stumbled as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Dorian struggled to hold me. 

Everything was swimming, tears clouded my vision, my heart felt like it would come out of my chest. Leliana continued fighting as the portal began to form behind us. I turned as a Venatori agent grabbed Leliana, our eyes locked… I didn’t miss how the envy demon's claws tore into her as the portal swallowed us. 

-

Dorian and I appeared back in the same hall that we’d left. I was painfully aware of how I looked as I saw the terror envelope Alexius face. Blood stained my uniform, my face hot and red, streaked with tears and gods know what else as I stalked over to the Magister. 

I slammed my fist across his face knocking him back. He staggered and fell to his knees. “You failed Alexius.” I spat. 

He looked over to Felix as blood trickled from his now crookedly broken nose. “I’m sorry…” 

Felix knelt beside his father, face heavy. “It’s going to be alright father.” was all he offered. 

“You’ll die…” Alexius lamented, but Felix shook his head sadly. 

“Everyone dies…” 

I stumbled away from the Magister, painfully aware that I was physically shaking. “Make sure he’s arrested and taken to Haven.” I said to Dorian who nodded, a hand on my shoulder. 

“I’ll take care of it, you take the time you need.” he said softly. 

I stumbled away from the party of on lookers and collapsed in the nearest deserted hallway.   
I tried to fight it, I hated feeling this fucking weak, but the sobs came of their own accord. I’d seen those I’d come to call family die more times than I would ever care to count. It never got easier, it only got worse with time. Even here in this brave new world that I’d been thrust into I risk losing those I dare to grow close too. 

I was barely aware of the presence that set down next to me until the soft voice drew me from the tumult of my mind. 

“I’m sorry, for whatever you have gone through.” he said softly. “If you do not wish to speak about it I understand, but I am…. Here if you so wish me to be.” 

I wiped my face against the sleeve of my shirt, hands still trembling as I tried to control myself. 

“It’s… you all…” I sighed with frustration at my own emotions. “It wasn’t real, but it was. All of it, I was there in this horrible future that could have happened. You all…” I trailed off as Solas gazed at me, sympathy, confusion, and sorrow spilling from him. 

“You died… I mean, you all died. But I saw it… your body…” I choked, and tried to compose my words. “And Leliana, gods…” 

He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to be at a loss for words. “Can you just… do me a favor, just this once.” I asked, my voice hoarse. 

He nodded, head tilted and brow furrowed with slight confusion. 

“Hold me, just prove this is real for at least a few seconds.” I muttered, to tired and emotionally scarred to care if that sounded like the dumbest request I could have thought of. 

I don’t know if he hesitated, I didn’t bother looking. A second later his arms were around me and my head was against his chest. I wrapped my own arms around him and tried to ground myself to this moment. This is real, everyone is alive. 

“You will never have to face that future, I promise.” Solas muttered softly, his hand rubbing slow circles on my back. 

“This is real.” I whispered in response, more to myself than him. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have been sitting at my computer writing for..... 8 hours. Holy shit. I'm not going to lie this was a difficult one to write because I suck at describing difficult emotions and this whole quest has me feeling very difficult emotions. 
> 
> But anyway, yeah my back hurts from sitting here, my legs are asleep, and I probably should eat.


	8. Kings, Mages, and Qunari Induced Migraines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash makes a decision that she's not certain is her's to make, then learns the hard way not too drink anything The Iron Bull gives her. In addition to her confusing feelings about a certain apostate, things just keep getting stranger.

Solas and I sat together in silence as I slowly calmed down, don’t know how long we spent in the hall, but it was Iron Bull that came to pull us back to reality. 

“Sorry to interrupt, boss.” the towering man said in a surprisingly gentle voice. “But they need you in the main hall. King Alistair’s here.”

Solas slowly released me as I nodded to Bull. “Thanks, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Great, I have to address a king looking like I’d just spent 3 rounds in the ring with Mike Tyson. 

“If you are not feeling up to this-” Solas began, but I shook him off, standing up slowly. 

I took a deep breath. “I’m okay, well I’m not, but I’m composed for the moment.” I said honestly. “I have to finish this, see it through.” I snorted. “Plus Trevelyan will never let me live it down if I shirk my responsibilities because I’m sniveling on the ground like a child.” I fidgeted nervously but tried to play it off with a laugh that sounded more forced than I’d have liked. “Sorry for sobbing all over you by the way.” 

Solas eyed me warily, seeing through my attempt at humor. “Your response to these traumatic events is hardly childlike, indeed it simply shows that you care deeply for those around you. Being as empathetically gifted as you are, it’s only natural that witnessing those events caused you great pain. You are an incredibly compassionate individual, and that is something one should never apologize for.” Solas stepped closer and laid a hand on my shoulder. “In fact I would argue the world could benefit greatly from more people such as yourself.” 

His words nearly forced more tears to fall, but by the grace of the gods I managed to stem them. “Thanks, Sol.” I cleared my throat and straightened myself. “Now come on, we gotta talk to the king.” 

-

Varric had told me about Alistair, and how he’d been one of the heroes of the fifth blight that had threatened Ferelden, so I had a little to go on, but I still felt nervous about trying to converse with a king in my current state. I tried to focus on all the training, both diplomatic and otherwise to steel myself as we entered the hall once again. 

New guards lined the floor now, in polished silver armor and in the center Fiona stood, looking disheartened, as she spoke quietly with the man I assumed was King Alistair.

“Grand Enchanter, you can imagine how surprised I was to learn you’d given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister.” He paused as Fiona looked down again ashamed. “Especially since I’m fairly certain Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.” I heard as Solas, and I, now joined by Bull and Dorian walked over to the pair. 

Fiona wrung her hands. “Your majesty-” she began. “I assure you we never intended-”

“I know what you intended. I wanted to help you, but you’ve made it impossible.” the king said, though his voice conveyed a deep disappointment. He shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, but you and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.” 

Fiona balked, a panic rising in her. “But, your majesty, we have hundreds who need protection! We will we go? Where can we go?” 

I spoke up without hesitation. “The Inquisition would be willing to take in the Mages, provided they agree to lend their support in closing the breach.” 

Fiona regarded me heavily. “And what would be the terms of this arrangement?” 

I couldn’t fault the question, after the deal she just got out of I’d be reading the fine print of everything too. 

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you.” Dorian injected, he turned to me. “The Inquisition is better than that, yes?” 

I smiled thinly at the mage, who I’d come to respect in our time spent together in the cursed future. 

“It seems whatever the terms, we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” Fiona said at length. 

I probably should have hesitated, I wasn’t sure if this offer was mine to make or not, but gods be damned if I was going to let these people suffer any longer. There was no hesitation. 

“The Inquisition would be honored to have to have you fight as free allies at our side. Your people will not be our prisoners, and gods willing you never will be prisoners again.” I said loud enough for the whole of the hall to hear. 

Fiona’s face lit up for the first time since I’d met her. “A generous offer, and a kindness beyond which we have come to deserve certainly.” her smile wavered a moment. “Are you certain the rest of the Inquisition will honor it?” 

No. And, I’m fairly certain Cassandra, Cullen, and Adrian will be plotting my murder the moment they find out. 

“The breach threatens the entirety of Thedas. There maybe some who are opposed, but they will come to see reason. We cannot stand divided now, the only chance we have is if we present ourselves on a united front.” I said, and I truly meant it. “We need you and your support if we are to have any chance for a better future.” 

There was a clammer of muttering around the hall as I concluded my speech. Solas’ hand appeared once more on my shoulder, a show of approval, as well as solidarity. 

“I’d take that offer if I were you. One way or another, you’re leaving my kingdom.” Alistair said, though his voice lacked forceful malice. 

Fiona nodded solemn, but I could feel her hope for the first time. “Then we accept. It would be madness not to.” she smiled again. “Thank you, Agent. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed. I promise, you will not regret giving us this chance.” 

At least until Adrian gets his hands on me anyway. 

-

Bull, Solas, and I holed up at the tavern. We sent a raven ahead with the details and I could practically feel the outrage already. 

“You did good today, lethallan.” Solas said, walking over to the table I’d stashed myself at. It was far removed from the main room, hidden in an alcove where I could find peace. Solas placed a goblet down in front of me, but made to move to sit, probably gaging whether or not I wanted company. 

“You’re going to have to teach me all these elven words one day.” I said, with a small smile. “But thanks, and you’re welcome to sit if you’d like.” I grinned earnestly. “I won’t bite unless you're into that.” 

Solas coughed into his own drink, nearly spilling it onto himself. I couldn’t help but laugh as he mock glowered at me, sitting himself down across from me. 

“You play with dangerous things, da’len.” he warned, but there was no heat, and his eyes glistened with that mischief I’d come to enjoy. 

“Oh, dangerous is allying with the mages on a whim without any actual input from anyone else in the Inquisition. Dangerous, is heading back into Haven and having to dodge both Cassandra and Adrian’s swords while they try to murder me for what I just did.” I took a long drink from the goblet. It was some kind of fruity wine I discovered, unlike what I usually drank, but wholey welcome at this moment. “But alas, I regret nothing.” I added after. 

Solas inclined his head. “And you shouldn’t. You stood up for the mages, gave them hope, even if their prior actions did not warrant it to most. I told you before that this world, and I suppose any world, could benefit from more compassionate spirits like your own.” 

“Thanks Solas.” I said. “Likewise, most worlds could probably benefit from more people like you too.” 

He frowned, clearly caught off guard. “And why do you say that?” he questioned. 

I took another long drink before responding. It’s been a long day, I earned it. 

“I saw the way you didn’t even stop to think before helping the wounded at the crossroads. You just did it, no hesitation. You also came to the Inquisition as an apostate, knowing what they could have done to you because you wanted to help. You can be selfless, but proud at the same time.” I said, and his lip quirked slightly. “In addition to that, the way you view the world; the thousand shades of grey, with no black and white, more people could benefit from that too. You’re always seeking to know more about the world around you, the way things work, why things are the way they are. It’s…” I shifted awkwardly, noticing that this was sounding more and more like a ‘100 ways I’m suddenly realizing I’m attracted to you’ speech. I coughed, and quickly swallowed more wine. “You’re just a really amazing person.” 

Yeah, that didn’t help. 

Solas was silent, and I was beginning to worry I’d made a complete jackass of myself.

Then he spoke, his voice softer than I’d expected. “That… means a great deal to me. Thank you, ma falon.” 

The phrase stopped me cold and I stared a moment before hesitantly asking, “What does ‘ma falon’ mean, exactly?” 

Solas laid his hands upon the table with a thoughtful look at me. “It means, my friend.” a smile briefly tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he looked wistful. 

“And, ‘em asha’? What would that translate to?” I asked, remembering the Solas from the future having used both phrases.

Solas eyebrow quirked, and he looked confused, and possibly a bit... embarrassed? 

“It’s usually a term used... romantically... for one's… female companion…” he said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. “Translated bluntly it would be, my girl, or my… woman.” 

My stomach tingled in the most peculiar way as I locked eyes with him. Oh gods in Valhalla what have I gotten myself into. 

Solas cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Has someone in the Inquisition, or perhaps here in Redcliffe said that to you?” I inquired, his indicating an attempt at feigned disinterest. 

“Not exactly, no.” I sighed and tried to abate the nervousness that had suddenly captured me. “You did, or rather your alternate future self did before… well, you know.” 

We both fell into a silence as the din of the bar filtered in around us from the main room. 

Solas seemed to be having an internal crisis. It took a moment before he sighed and reached out to grasp one of my hands. 

“Nash… I-”

A loud crash caused us both to jump, caught by surprise. “Boss! You should be celebrating! Taking down a Vint Magister warrants the good stuff!” 

Bull thudded over and crashed a large tankard of harsh smelling liquid in front of me. 

“A Qunari is the last person I would expect to be celebrating a mage alliance.” Solas said, his voice hard, his hand gone from mine, and a slightly murderous look in his eyes.

Bull huffed. “Hey, I might not agree one hundred percent,” he started, then turned to me pointing. “But, what you did took balls. I can respect that.” 

I managed a small smile and tried not to focus on my earlier feelings. “Thanks, Bull.” 

The mercenary hauled over a chair and slumped down in it. “So who’s up for a rousing game of two truths and a lie… with a Qunari spy?” he questioned, smirking at both Solas and I. 

I half snorted. “Nice rhyme Bull, come up with that on the fly?”

“Been working on that one for weeks.” Bull replied, still grinning. Solas groaned. 

I sniffed at the tankard of questionable alcohol. “Alright then. Let’s play.”

-

Dear friends, don’t ever, and I truly mean ever, play two truths and a lie with a highly trained Qunari spy. Nothing, and I mean nothing, gets passed him. At least that was my experience. Solas did better than expected, but I think that was because Solas was a hard person to read to begin with. Bull couldn’t quite peg him as readily as he did me. 

The room was still slightly spinning as I opened my eyes to the harsh light of morning. Whatever that accursed liquor had be had fucked me up. Royally. The groan that passed my lips was akin to that of a dying and gravely wounded animal. 

I turned to my side and nearly rolled off of the small bed I’d been occupying. A deep chuckle rumbled from above me. I jerked in surprise at the sound and this time did fall from the bed. 

“Whoa there, boss. Way to stick the landing.” Iron Bull laughed as I stared up at the shirtless walking tank. 

I scampered to my feet, swaying dangerously still, and tried to steady myself against the wall. “Bull? What in the ever loving fuck are you doing in my room?” I asked, though a few words came out more slurred than I would have liked. I tried to remember all of last night, but the events passed in a blur that I couldn’t recall clearly. Oh by the gods… please tell me that I didn’t… that we didn’t. 

“Relax, I came to give you a little pick me up. Stuff works wonders on even the worse hangovers.” he assured, passing a small vial of clear liquid to me. 

I didn’t even hesitate before popping the sealed cork and downing the contents. 

I gagged. 

“Jesus, Andraste, and Joseph, what the hell is this made of rotting fish organs?” I sputtered as I choked. 

Bull shrugged, grinning down at me. “Close. Tastes like shit, I know, but trust me, it does the job.” he guaranteed. “We should head out soon. Take a minute and let the stuff kick in, I’ll get Solas and we’ll meet you by the bar.” 

I nodded. “Yeah, try not to day drink too much before I get down their, Bull.” I chastened, but smirked. 

The giant man laughed as he ducked under the doorway, careful to avoid hitting his horns against the frame. “No promises.” he retorted. 

Before he could close the door, Solas opened the one across the hall and walked out, his eyes traveled from me to Bull in surprise before my view was cut off. 

“Hey Solas! Was just about to come get you!” The merc voice said from behind the now closed door. 

I groaned and slid back onto the bed. The spinning had stopped and my stomach and head were beginning to feel much better, tolerable even. 

I took Bull’s advice and gave it a minute to fully kick in before grabbing up my gear and heading out into the main room of the Tavern. Not many people were left milling around, and it was easy to spot my companions at the bar. One of which, despite my chiding, had a ‘to go’ mug in his hand. 

“What did I tell you about day drinking, Bull?” I said coming up and slapping his arm while he was turned, eying a red headed bar maiden. 

The slap didn’t seem to phase him and he shrugged. “It’s ale, practically water. Don’t worry, no hard stuff on the road, sucks to be ambushed when you’re drunk anyway. No fun.” He said. “Anyway, you ready to head out?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I told him, while the mental image of my ‘warm welcome’ back to Haven, flashed before my eyes. 

Bull nodded, chugged the rest of the mugs contents and tipped the pretty waitress handsomely, while also shamelessly flirting, to which I rolled my eyes. 

I noticed Solas had an even grimmer look than usual on his face this morning. Maybe he’s still working through a hangover too? 

“You feeling okay? Sleep well?” I asked as I motioned for him to follow me outside, Bull would catch up after he was done, “saying goodbye” to the redhead.

“Fine, yes. I’m assuming you also slept well?” he said, though his tone was surprisingly colder than I’d ever been on the receiving end of. Why was he being such a- oh wait. 

I put two and two together in my still booze addled mind. “Solas you don’t actually think that-” i gestured from me to the closed tavern door. “Bull and I…” 

Solas shifted in front of me looking impassive. “I did not say I thought anything. I was merely returning your question in kind.” he said, deflecting the topic. 

I laughed, louder than I meant to. “Gods no, you daft mage! I mean, no, just no. Dude, he reminds me too much of HB, who was like a brother to me.” I smirked as Solas shifted looking uncomfortable, but less grim. “Don’t tell me you were…. Jealous?” his face reddened and he turned to walk away towards the horses. “Oh my gods, you so were.”   
“We should get moving.” he said simply, doing he best to ignore my teasing.

I snorted. “Solas, the grim and fatalistic apostate, was jealous at the thought of me spending the night with someone else.” I said closing in on him. No one else was around, a majority of the mages having begun the journey to Haven, so we were safe from being overheard. “You know, you could have just asked-” 

Solas spun and stopped suddenly in front of me, causing me to nearly crash into him. I looked up at him in surprise and my heart hammered at noticing our proximity. Oh gods how I’ve fallen. 

Play it cool, agent. Don’t look at his lips.

Damn, those are nice lips though.

Fuck.

“So… are you going to ask?” I tried to tease, but it came out more like a scared whisper. I mentally cursed and my lack of seduction skills. 

“Not here.” he breathed in return, both scaring me more and causing my heart to go into hyperdrive.

At that moment Bull came striding out of the bar, a smirk firmly in place. “So you two finally gonna do something about all that sexual tension between you guys?” he said waaaay too fucking loudly. 

Solas glared passed me, and I tried my best not to act like a school girl who’d just been called out for her crush on the hot humanities professor. 

“I’m to assume the barmaid won’t be joining us then?” Solas retorted stiffly. 

Bull chuckled. “After last night, she’s lucky to even be up walking today, let alone making the journey to Haven.” he winked and I didn’t know whether to laugh or try and turn invisible. 

Solas looking down at me incredulously, and I shrugged awkwardly. “Told you he didn’t spend last night with me.” I said. “Didn’t think I needed to actually know who you did spend it with though. Thanks for that.” I said louder to the still smirking Qunari. 

“Hey, my door’s always open if you wanna ride the bull, boss.” he winked and I flushed red before turning, and stalking to my horse as he laughed behind me. 

“Don’t be shy!” he teased. I guess karma decided to pay me back for my earlier teasing of Solas. Fantastic.   
“That is enough, Bull.” Solas said quietly, his eyes narrowed as he tried his best to keep a stoic expression. Iron Bull clapped him on the back heartily. “Ah no worries, Solas. But you better get a move on,” he hooked his thumb towards me as I mounted my horse and tried to ignore him. “Cause this one’s gonna attract a lot of attention.” 

“IRON BULL! GET ON THE HORSE!” 

The journey back is sure to be fun now that I have a Qunari induced migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So relationship development, that's a plus. 
> 
> I love Iron Bull, and I love writing for him. I could seriously just write banter for days.


End file.
